Su :P
link=Powieść miesiąca|right = W skrócie = = Powieść = Patrzyłam się na nich. Ona wpatrywała się w niego z uczuciem, podziwem, szacunkiem, On również się na nią patrzył ale jego spojrzenie było fałszywe. Bałam się o nią. - Pam, słyszysz mnie? Heejoo!- pomachała mi ręką przed nosem. Była cała w skowronkach. Zauważyłam, że jej towarzysz znikną. - Tak, tak słyszę cię. Gdzie jest Darkus?- uśmiechnęła się szerzej. O, nie. - On poszedł się, no wiesz...- zarumieniła się. - Wysikać?- zapytałam powstrzymując śmiech. - No. Nie sądzisz, że on jest taki miły, przystojny i w ogóle? Pam, ja się chyba...- nieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! - Co?- zapytałam ledwo wydobywając głos. - Tam Pam! Zakochałam się w nim!- oczy zaszły mi łzami. Dlaczego ona? Przecież on jest zły. Czułam to. Kojarzyłam go skądś. - Czemu płaczesz? Nie cieszysz się?- Su była zmartwiona a ja załamana ale musiałam udawać. Nie chciałam jej zranić. Uśmiechnęłam się. - Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa. Ale co z Kastielem? Przepraszam Su ale zrobiło mi się słabo. Znowu. Muszę się przejść. Było by dobrze gdybyśmy tu przenocowali, jest tu bezpiecznie. Powiadom o tym Darkusa jak tu wróci, ok?- nie czekając na jej odpowiedź ruszyłam przed siebie w stronę lasu. Była noc. Leśne dźwięki mnie uspokajały. Delikatny wiatr opływał moją twarz. Oczywiście dotyk wiatru musiałam sobie wyobrazić bo zmaterializowanie całego ciała kosztowało by mnie za dużo energii. Zapach lasu mnie powalał. Musiałam poukładać myśli. Usiadłam na starej kłodzie za krzakami. Było bardzo przyjemnie. - A więc Darkus podoba się Su. Gorzej, ona prawdopodobnie się w nim zakochiwała. Ona musi wrócić do świata żywych. Nie powinno jej tu być. Ten cały Darkus ją skrzywdzi. Wiem to! To koleś spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Wiem to!- nagle coś poruszyło się za krzakami. Zachowałam spokój. Odwróciłam się ostrożnie w stronę chaszczy. Wsunęłam w nie delikatnie ręce a później głowę. W duchu dziękowałam, że mogę przez wszystko przenikać. Na małej polanie przodem do mnie stał nie kto inny jak Darkus w towarzystwie dwóch niziołków których twarzy nie widziałam. - Panie Azazelu- powiedział jeden z nich i spojrzał na drugiego szukając pomocy. Azazelu?!- chciałem powiedzieć, że pod Pana nieobecność Obywatele zaczęli się buntować.- drugi go kopnął. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że niziołki mają kopyta!! - Jakie znowu bunty Pedro? To tylko małe zamieszki ale lepiej by było gdyby Pan, Panie Azazelu wrócił i uspokoił Obywateli.- powiedział drugi niziołek. - Nie będę teraz wracać do Piekła wy przebrzydłe demony! Mam tu ważniejsze sprawy! Myślałem, że macie trochę bardziej rozwinięte mózgi! Precz mi z oczu!!- Darkus-Azazel był wkurzony, niziołki kuliły się przed nim. Nagle obróciły się przodem do mnie. Zamarłam. Nie dość, że niziołki miały kopyta to jeszcze z głowy wyrastały im długie, czarne rogi! - Demony...- wyszeptałam. Demony ruszyły w moim kierunku. Na szczęście tuż przed moją kryjówką pobiegły w prawo i lewo ścieżkami. Darkus-Azazelstał na polanie i się uśmiechał. - Dzisiaj nam diabłom cały czas utrudniają życie. Nawet nie mogą wyszkolić porządnej służby!- mówił sam do siebie. Nagle jego oczy zapłonęły czerwienią i zgasły równie szybko. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Mała, głupia Su. Żal mi ciebie. Jeszcze trochę a już mi nie będziesz potrzebna.- to powiedziawszy ruszył w las. Usiadłam z powrotem na mojej kłodzie. Odetchnęłam z ulgą albo niepokojem? Darkus-Azazel był diabłem a te dwa niziołki to demony, jego sługi. Przestraszyłam się. Chwila... - Su!!!- wydarłam się. Natychmiast zerwałam się i pobiegłam przez las do Su. Na skraju lasu zatrzymałam się otępiała. Darkus-Azazel flirtował, żartował i rozmawiał z Su. Ona się uśmiechała i robiła to samo. Poczułam się oszukana. W lesie był zimnym, pozbawionym serca i sumienia tyranem a tu...? Tu był miłym, słodkim, uwodzicielskim i przystojnym Dark'iem. Nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć. Weszłam ostrożnie na polanę. Su podeszła do mnie cała w skowronkach. - Pam!- rzuciła mi się na szyję. Odsunęłam ją od siebie- Chciałabym ci powiedzieć coś ważnego.- o co jej chodziło?- Znalazłam tego kwiatka.- otworzyłam szeroko oczy. - To super!- chciałam ją przytulić. - Ale tu zostaję. Oddam kwiat Dark'owi, jemu bardziej się przyda. On chce kogoś uratować, kogoś z rodziny. Ja zostaję.- zamarłam. Spojrzałam na nią. Nie żartowała. - Ale...?- nie umiałam nic wykrztusić. - Zostaję z tobą i Darkusem. Nie cieszysz się?- posmutniała- Przedtem zapytałaś się co z Kastielem? On żyje. Znajdzie sobie kogoś. Ja nie żyję i nie będę tego zmieniać. Ja nie żyję...- łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Darkus-Azazel jak na zawołanie znalazł się przy niej i starł jej łzę rękawem. - On sobie poradzi, będzie szczęśliwy. Ja jestem. Nareszcie koś znalazłam.- e sza n ł. Oświeciło mnie! Już pamiętam skąd go znam! Zaraz po mojej śmierci znalazłam się w białej pustce. Obok mnie stał anioł- Uriel i diabeł- Azazel jak mi się przedstawili. Diabeł stwierdził, że za mało nagrzeszyłam żeby iść do piekła a anioł, że muszę..., że muszę najpierw przebaczyć ojcu aby pójść do nieba. Dlaczego Su ich nie spotkała? Darkus to diabeł Azazel i chce zniszczyć Su duszę!! Nie!!!! - Su, nie możesz zostać. Nie należysz do tego świata! Musisz wrócić do Kastiela! Musisz żyć!- krzyknęłam na nią. Była niewzruszona. - Mam teraz Darkusa.- powiedziała sztywno. - Darkusa?!- zaśmiałam się. Przyznaję to było dość dziwne.- No "Darkus", powiedz kim naprawdę jesteś!- diabeł tylko patrzył się na mnie jak na wariatkę.- Su, to diabeł! On poluje na twoją duszę! On cię nie kocha!- to ją dobiło. Zrobiła się cała czerwona. - Ty! Ja myślałam, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką! Jesteś zazdrosna, że ja kogoś znalazłam a ty nie! I jeszcze chcesz się mnie pozbyć! A ja głupia chciałam żebyś wróciła razem ze mną! Nienawidzę cię.- serce mi pękło, poczułam ból. Teraz zwróciła się do Azazela. - Chodź.- złapała go za rękę i ruszyli byle jak najdalej ode mnie. W pewnym momencie diabeł odwrócił do mnie głowę. Uśmiechną się i powiedział: - Przegrałaś, ja wygrałem! Trzeba było więcej nagrzeszyć i nie podsłuchiwać kiedy diabeł rozmawia ze swoją służbą.- tak naprawdę niczego nie powiedział. Poruszał tylko wargami a ja słyszałam jego głos w głowie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego słodko. - Ona jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Zabiję cię diable Azazelu, uroczyście ci to przysięgam na moce piekła i nieba.- gdy skończyłam swoją przysięgę na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie ale tylko na chwilę. Doskonale wiedziałam na co się właśnie zapisałam. Takiej przysięgi nie można złamać inaczej się umiera a skoro ja już nie żyję więc przysięga sprawdzi się w 100% prędzej czy później. Zadowolona odwróciłam się do nich plecami i poszłam w przeciwną stronę. Obudziłem się. Byłem cały spocony. Wszystko mnie bolało. Miałem koszmar. Nagle zacząłem rzygać krwią, czarną i czerwoną. Przestraszyłam się. W przerwach między następnymi falami krwi zdołałem wyszeptać: - Su! Grozi ci śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo! Su, w coś ty się wpakowała...- następna fala krwi była zbyt długa nie zdążyłem nabrać oddechu. Gdzie ten pieprzony personel. Ostatkiem sił wcisnąłem czerwony guzik przy łóżku wołający pielęgniarkę i straciłem przytomność. Na jak długo? Tego nie wiem.... Miałam wyrzuty sumienia. Nie powinnam jej tak traktować. Pomogła mi, pokazała jak teraz żyć i wszystko wytłumaczyła. Była zawsze szczera. MOże nie chciała tego powiedzieć? Może była tylko zazdrosna, że spędzałam teraz więcej czasu z Darkusem niż z nią? Nie wiem ale na pewno ja nie wyciągnę do niej pierwsza ręki. To ona mnie zraniła i to bardzo. - Su?- z rozmyślań wyciągną mnie głos Dark'a. Jak zawsze był dla mnie czuły, miły i romantyczny. Nie ma o czym mówić, zakochałam się w nim na zabój. - Tak? - Gdzie masz tego kwiatka? Jest mi teraz potrzebny. Wiesz, muszę z niego tą miksturę zrobić żebym mó... ekhem to znaczy żeby moja... siostra mogła wrócić. To gdzie kwiatek, kochanie?- gdy mówił cały czas patrzyłam się na jego usta które tak namiętnie całowały. - Tutaj.- wyiągnęłam roślinkę z kieszeni.- Proszę.- podałam mu ją a on się uśmiechną. - PUFFFFF!- nagle przed nami z nikąd zrobił się wielki czarny obłok dymu i z niego wyszły dwa małe niziołki. -WTF? Darkus?- spojrzałam na niego z lękiem. Darkus jednak był wściekły, w jego oczach widziałam chęć mordu. Jego oczy pociemniały i to bardzo ale zaraz wróciły do normalnego koloru. - Co wy tu robicie?! To nie jest odpowiedni moment!!!!!- zobaczyłam, że niziołki mają kopyta i rogi. - Aaaaaaaa!!! Darkus!!!!!- wskoczyłam mu na ręce. Stworzenia popatrzyły po sobie. - A więc to jest Ta dziewczyna Panie Azazel....-jeden z nich się odezwał ale zaraz potem zamarł. Dosłownie runął na kolana a później już całkiem leżał na ziemi. Z ust wydobywała mu się krew. Spojrzałam na chłopaka. Jego oczy były czerwone! Chciałam zejść na ziemię, bałam się. Darkus cały czas mnie trzymał i nie puszczał, gapił się na drugiego. -Panie, dlaczego?-drugie stworzenie runęło tak samo jak pierwsze. Darkus się uśmiechną, chyba myślał, że go nie widzę. - Puść mnie! Puść mnie natychmiast!- zaczęłam się wyrywać i szarpać. Spojrzał na mnie. - Nigdzie cię nie puszczę moja kochana.- zbliżył swoją twarz i zaczął mnie całować. Nie chciałam tego teraz ale zaczął mi wpychać język do gardła. Odepchnęłam go. Byłam wściekła i wystraszona ale bardziej wściekła. - Co się stało Su... - Co się stało? Jesteś nienormalny? To ty ich... nieważne. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Jak mówię póść to puszczasz! Puść mnie!- uśmiechną się ironicznie. - Masz temperament Su. Byłabyś wspaniałą diablicą, czujesz to? Zabrakło ci tylko jednego nieczystego grzechu, szkoda. Teraz jesteś moja i nigdy cię nie puszczę. - Co...- jego oczy zapłonęły na czerwono, zaczęłam się bać. Nagle wszystko odleciało. Zaczęłam zapominać. Kim jestem? Gdzie jetem? Nie, pusto. Czułam, że niemogę zrobić nawet ruhu jak nie pozwoli mi na to mój ukochany. Był taki przystojny. Nie pamiętam co się przed chwilą stało. A nie, jednak pamiętam. Szliśmy na spacer bo spacery w piekle mi się już znudziły więc mój ukochany zabrał mnie na spacer tutaj a ja poczułam nagłą chęć wskoczenia mu na ręce i przytulenia się. Byłam z nim szczęśliwa. -Naamah możesz mnie już puścić.- powiedział i się uśmiechną. Kochałam patrzeć w jego czerwone oczy. - Oczywiście najdroższy.- powiedziałam i musnęłam go opuszkami palców po policzku. Czułam jak przebiegają mu tam dreszcze. Uśmiechnęłam się. O to mi chodziło. Stanęłam na ziemi. Przeszliśmy się jeszcze kawałek kiedy chodzenie mi się znudziło. - Zmęczyłam się.- oznajmiłam i usiadłam na trawie rozkoszując się pięknym słońcem. Azazel nic nie mówiąc rozsiadł się obok mnie. Spojrzałam na niego. Jego muskularne ramiona aż wołały do mnie a ja nie mogłam im odmówić. Usiadłam na diable okrakim i zaczęłam wodzić nosem po jego szyji. Dreszcze. Jak szybko można go doprowadzić do takiego stanu. Pocałowałam do delikatnie, ledwie dotykając. Odsunęłam się. Zrobił zawiedzioną minę. I wtedy naparłam na niego z całą siłą. On również namiętnie, mocno i natarczywie mnie całował a mi to odpowiadało. Miałam gdzieś cały świat, piekło i niebo, kiedy miałam jego. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na zegarek. - Nie! Zaspałam!- zerwałam się z łóżka. W łazience szybko przejechałam szczotką po włosach i umyłam zęby. Wparowałam do pokoju i stanęłam przed szafą. Biały podkoszulek, czerwona koszula w kratę z rękawami 3/4 i wygodne jeansy. Weszłam do kuchni i spojrzałam na tate. - Masz szczęście. Już myślałem, że się spóźnisz. Siadaj.- jego wzrok jak zawsze był surowy. Kiwnęłam głową i posłusznie usiadłam do stołu. Na śniadanie był chleb z serem, nic specjalnego. Miałam tylko 2 minuty na śniadanię więc się streszczałam. Ubrałam kowbojskie buty, moje ulubione i kapelusz który dostałam od Jadena. Pobiegłam do stajni i wskoczyłam na Karmela. Gdy galopowałam do szkoły zauważyłam małe stoisko z bułkami. Ślinka napłynęła mi do ust. Do szkoły drugiego śniadania nie mogłam brać bo ojciec mówił, że będę za gruba. Gdy byłam już blisko stoiska przechyliłam się na siodle. - Jest!- krzyknęłam trzymając drożdżówkę w ręce. Sprzedawca nawet tego nie zauważył. - Mam szczęście.- po paru minutach byłam u Johna. Zsiadłam z konia. I poprowadziłam go do boksu. - O, Pam! Dzisiaj trochę późno.- John był sympatycznym gościek który prowadził szkółkę jeździecką. Blisko jego stajni znajdowała się moja szkoła więc pozwalał mi tu zostawiać Karmela wzamian, że w weekendy będę przychodziła i zajmowała się jego końmi. Mi to pasowało. - Cześć John! Tak, zaspałam dzisiaj.- wystraszył się. - A jak ojciec?- puściłam mu oko. - Na szczęście nie popatrzył na zegarek więc mi się upiekło.- uśmiechnął się. - Ale uważaj.- ostrzegł mnie.- Igrasz z ogniem. - John, prędzej z konia spadnę niż znowu mu podpadnę. Narazie muszę lecieć bo się na lekcje spóźnię!- wybiegłam ze stajni i ruszyłam w stronę szkoły. - Pa i uważaj na siebie!- usłyszałam za siebie. John był dobrym kumplem. Jak by się dzisiaj wymigać od obiadu. Ojciec pewnie przyjdzie z pracy i będzie chciał.... Karen musi mi pomóc. - Hej! Ile razy mam jeszcze powtórzyć zanim mnie przestaniesz ignorować?- Jaden machał mi ręką przed nosem. - Muche tam masz? Czy chcesz się pochwalić do jakiego gnoju dzisiaj rękę włożyłeś?- uśmiechną się szerzej. - Jak zawsze miła.- przystanął i mnie pocałował. - Wiem skarbie. A to za co?- udawałam niewiniątko. Uwielbialiśmy się tak ze sobą droczyć. - A zdałem prawko.- wytrzeszczyłam oczy. - Serio?! - Nie. Hahhahaahah- zaczął się ze mnie nabijać. Dostał po głowie. - A to za co? - Ukradłam drożdżówkę.- powiedziałam i ruszyłam przed siebie. - Hahahaha niezłe, ale stać cię na coś lepszego.- śmiał się. - Wiem. Jednak teraz nie żartuję. - Co? Stary znowu ci kasy nie dał?- był zły. - Nie, no coś ty. Tak o zachciało mi się kraść, wiesz?!- weszłam do szkoły. Historia, świetnie! - Pssst! Karen mogę dzisiaj wpaść po szkole?- na szczęście nauczyciel wyszedł z klasy. - Dzisiaj nie. Jadę do babci. Może Megan? - Megan? Mogę wpaść po szkole?- ona była moją jedyną nadzieją, więcej dziewczyn w naszej klasie nie było. - Przykro mi. Jadę z rodzicami nad jezioro, chętnie bym cię wzięła ale w aucie już miejsc nie ma.- super jestem skończona! - Spoko.- byłam tak załamana, że aż zaczęłam słuchać co mówi nauczyciel. - Po lekcjach pojechałam na miasto. Zostawiłam konia przy drągu i poszłam do sklepu pooglądać. - Pam? Chodź tu kochanie.- mama zaciągnęła mnie do przymierzalni. Miała podbite oko. - Hej. Tata wrócił z pracy?- powiedziałam i skinęłam na sińca. - Tak, i właśnie dlatego cię tu ściągam. Dzisiaj przegrał sprawę, jest wściekły na cały świat. Jest nie dobrze. Znajdź jakąś koleżankę u której możesz nocować ja ojcu powiem.- mama była wystraszona. - Chciałam ale wszystkie mają już plany na dzisiaj. Widocznie muszę iść do domu...- rozpłakałam sie. Nie chciałam tam wracać. On mnie przecież zabije, zarżnie na śmierć. - Kochanie...- mama też szlochała i mnie przytuliła. Wiedziała co ojciec ze mną zrobi jak wrócę i nie mogła nic na to poradzić. - Jedź do domu mamo ja zaraz też dojade. Muszę to przeżyć..... muszę.- wstałam i wyszłam ze sklepu. Wzięłam karmela i pojechałam do Johna. - Hej. Jutro mnie nie będzie. Ojciec jest zły i ....- łza zakręciła mi się w oku. - Pam... Postaw mu się. On nie może cię tak traktować. Powiedz mu NIE.- John jeszcze przej zakiś czas mówił mi, że muszę się postawić ojcu. - Dobrze, zrobię tak.- uśmiechnęłam się- Narazie!- wyjechałam ze stajni prosto do domu. - Zuch dziewczyna!- krzyknął za mną John. Zostawiłam konia w naszej stajni i weszłam do domu spodziewając się piekła. -Jestem!- krzyknęłam. Ojciec rozkazał, że zawsze jak wchodzę do domu mam tak mówić żeby on wiedział. - Pam do mnie!- weszłam posłusznie do kuchni. Był naprawdę wściekły.- Wiesz co robić. Ściągaj spodnie!- już do mnie podchodził. - Nie...- powiedziałam cicho. Wybauszył oczy. - Coś ty powiedziała ty wredna dziewucho?! - Powiedziałam NIE tato.- w tym momencie weszła mama. Ojciec eksplodował. Sięgną po coś na stół. Wielki nóż. - Pam uciekaj!- wydarła sie mama i rzuciła się na tate. Zareagowałam natychmiast. Rzuciłam się na drzwi i uciekłam do lasu. Pędziłam co sił w nogach. Wszędzie liście. Zatrzymałam się aby nabrać oddechu. - Pam!!!! Uciekaj córeczko!! Uciekaj!-mama? Coś mi tu nie pasowało. Odwróciłam się. Stał przede mną z wielkim tasakiem w ręce. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Instynkt nakazywał mi wiać, mama kazała mi wiać ale ja nie mogłam, NIE MOGŁAM!!! - Nie proszę, nie!- wyszeptałam błagalnie przez łzy. Już podnosił zakrwawiony nóż. - Teraz się nauczysz, że mi się nie odmawia! Nauczę cię pokory tak jak twoją matkę!- widziałam w jego oczach obłęd. Paliła się w nim rządza mordu. Nagle wszystko co mnie otacza stało się intensywniejsze. Śpiew ptaków których już nigdy nie usłyszę, zapach drzew w lesie i kwiatów, dotyk mokrej ściółki na której leżałam. To były moje ostatnie doznania. - Tato nie, proszę nie rób tego...- ale on już podjął decyzję. Wybrał mi wyrok. Chwilę po jego wybuchu śmiechu szaleńca nóż spadł na mnie. Czułam ból, wielki ból na szyi. Krew ściekała po moich rękach które bezradnie próbowały zatkać ranę. Spojrzałam na niego był zadowolony z siebie. Zawsze go podziwiałam, zawsze szanowałam ale w tym momencie znienawidziłam go z całego serca. Mogę wylądować w piekle nienawidzę go! Kolejna salwa bólu. Ale tej już nie wytrwałam, powoli osunęłam się w ciemność. Widziałam białe światło. Ktoś trzymał mnie za ramię. Odwróciłam głowę. - Aaaaaaaaa...!- wydarłam się zakapturzonej postaci prosto w twarz o ile ją miała. - Weź się zamknij!- dobiegło mnie skrzeczenie postaci.- Mam jeszcze 1000 innych do przeprowadzenia a słuchu nie chcę stracić! Tak ja jestem śmierć, miło cię poznać pyskaczu!- zamknęłam się. Śmierć właśnie trzymała dłoń na moim ramieniu. "O Boże, o Boże, o Bo..." -Zamknij się. Słyszę.- zaśmiała się wrednie- Módl się, módl. Przyda ci się.- Śmierć zaśmiała się z dowcipu który był zrozumiały tylko dla niej. - Jesteś wredna.- zrobiłam nachmurzoną minę i udałam focha.- Właśnie zadźgał mnie ojciec, jestem w dołku a ty się jeszcze ze mnie śmiejesz! Wstydź się, wstydź...- czekałam na reakcję. Śmierć była osłupiała. JEST! Udało się! Po chwili zaczęła się śmiać i klepnęła mnie przyjacielsko po ramieniu gdzie ciągle mnie trzymała prowadząc w stronę białego światła. - Lubię cię. Ja na prawdę cię lubię Pam Krzykaczko. Widać, że umiesz też mówić, nie tylko krzyczeć.- znowu się zaśmiała.- Obyś trafiła do piekła.- zrobiłam oczy a ta znowu zaczęła chichotać. Jezu jaka ta śmierć może być wkurzająca. Zaczęłam się śmiać z tego co powiedziałam. Śmierć zareagowała natychmiast. - Z czego się cieszysz? - A taki tam "czarny humor".- teraz obie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Odbiło mi, odbiło mi. Właśnie zostałam zadźgana przez ojca i zamiast użalać się nad sobą to puszczałam suchary i śmiałam się ze Śmiercią. Coś jest ze mną nie tak. - Czemu mam trafić do piekła?- zapytałam kiedy już opanowałyśmy głupawkę. - Bo częściej tam przebywam. Jest zabawniej. Nawet nie wiesz jakie to irytujące kiedy ludzie myślą, że piekło to jeden wielki piec gdzie wszyscy się smażą. Chociaż... Tak smażą się ale na plażach. Lubię taki jeden kurort w Los Diablos. Aniołki wzięły i odgapiły nazwę miasta ale oczywiście musiały ją przeinaczyć.- nie rozumiałam. - Co masz na myśli? - Jak to co? Los Angeles oczywiście! Absurd!- niby Śmierć jest neutralna ale według mnie to tylko tak oficjalnie. Na 100% woli piekło. Los Angeles? Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. - Dlaczego nie lubisz nieba?- zaśmiała się z wyższością. - Tak chodzenie w białym szlafroku, skarpetkach i sandałach to wszystko o czym można tylko marzyć. Żadnych klubów, imprez. Tylko modlitwa i hórek jako jedyne atrakcje. Ubaw po pachy.- nie wiedziałam czy jej uwierzyć czy nie. Z moich obserwacji wynikała, że Śmierć jest typem imprezowiczki. - Jesteśmy.- wskazała na białą salę z krzesłem.- Siadaj. - Postoję ale dzięki.- wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Nagle otworzyły się dwa przejścia. Zamarłam. Z białego przejścia wyszedł anioł a z czarnego diabeł. Obaj podeszli do mnie i się przedstawili. Anioł chciał pierwszy ale diabeł był tak kulturalny, że powalił go na ziemię i powiedział, że panienki w białych fartuszkach idą tyłem. Anioł na to wstał i odgryzł się diabłu mówiąc "Znalazła się Zosia Samosia." Przewróciłam oczami. Chyba nie miał różnicy czy facet jest człowiekiem, aniołem czy diabłem. Facet to facet. Diabeł wyciągną do mnie rękę. Nagle przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł. Zrobiłam do diabła minę typu "Serio koleś? Spadaj!" - Sorry kotek ale wolę żeby to "panienka w białym fartuszku" się ze mną przywitała na początku.- Diabeł był zdezorientowany. Śmierć nie wytrzymała i zaczęła rechotać. - Takich akcji to my na moją kosę jeszcze nie mieliśmy. Lubię cię mała! Nie szukasz czasami pracy?- wywróciłam oczami. W tym momencie zjawił się anioł i "grzecznie" przesuną diabła tak, że teraz tyn leżał na ziemi. Nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam się śmiać. Po co ten cały cyrk. W końcu się jakoś ogarnęliśmy. - Muriel, miło mi.-zaraz po nim był diabeł. - Azazel, kotku.- wziął i pocałował moją rękę. Ale pocałunek nie był wyrazem kultury czy grzeczności, było w nim coś więcej, była to prowokacja. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego najsłodziej jak umiałam. - Nie pozwalaj sobie za dużo skarbie.- uśmiechną się ale odszedł. Na pewno nie zostaniemy kumplami, co to to nie. Śmierć wstała i zaczęła monotonnie. - Zebraliśmy się tutaj aby...- zerwałam się z krzesła na które wcześniej jednak usiadłam bo zaczęły mnie boleć nogi. - Ja nie przyszłam tu na ślub!- moja nowa koleżanka znowu zaczęła rechotać. - Dobra streszczę. Te dwa głąby przedstawią ci twoje grzechy i dobre uczynki, później zdecydujesz gdzie chcesz pójść. My sprawdzimy czy jest to możliwe i to będzie chyba na tyle.- uwaliłam się na krześle. - Muszę wygodnie usiąść. Trochę to potrwa. Śmierć? Zamienisz się krzesłem, twoje chyba jest wygodniejsze.- znowu zaczęła rechotać. - Zapomnij.- i tak zaczęło sie chyba 5 godzin paplaniny. Zasnęłam. - Ekhem.- odchrząknęła Śmierć. Zerwałam się. - To już koniec? Dzięki Bogu. Więc chcę niebo. Sorry ale niezbyt ci ufam.- spojrzałam na Śmierć która była delikatnie mówiąc zawiedziona. Muriel się uśmiechną. - Wspaniale. Ale, żeby móc pójść do nieba musisz przebaczyć swojemu ojcu to co zrobił. Twoja nienawiść jest zbyt wielka abyś mogła teraz wejść do nieba. Zostaniesz zesłana do czyśćca.- otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Azazel próbował uratować swój tyłek. - Za to teraz masz otwarte bramy do piekła. I tak już nienawidzisz ojca. Powiedz teraz tylko, że życzysz mu szybkiej śmierci albo żeby diabły go wzięły i już. Będziemy się razem świetnie bawić, skarbie.- już wybrałam więc niech się wypcha. Wolę posiedzieć w tym czyśćcu niż z nim w piekle. - Sorry kotek ale już wybrałam.- Śmierć podeszła do mnie wyraźnie niezadowolona. - A mogło być tak fajnie...- machnęła ręką i stworzyła jakiś portal- Teraz sobie tam posiedzisz. Zawiodłam się na tobie...- szybkim ruchem wepchała mnie do środka. I nie zgadniecie. Znowu otuliła mnie ciemność. Ale tym razem była bardziej znośna. Wiedziałam, że trafię do nieba. Za 5 minut skończy się ten rok. Zostawię przeszłość za sobą. Rozpocznę piękne i wieczne życie obok mojego diabła. Stałam na wzgórzu. Azazel poszedł załatwić jekieś drobne fajerwerki, żebyśmy mogli chociaż symbolicznie pożegnać nasze zmartwienia i stary rok. Usiadłam. Czasami miałam wrażenie, że tu nie pasuję, że to nie moje miejsce, że tak naprawdę teraz nie jestem sobą. Zamyśliłam się. Azazel może myślał, że kontroluje każdy mój ruch. W rzeczywistości było inaczej. Cały czas robił to na co ja miałam ochotę. Wodziłam go za nos jak konia na marchewkę a on dalej myśli, że to on wszystko kontroluje. Niech dalej tak myśli, jest mi z tym na rękę. Zwłaszcza, że mogę korzystać z wygód i atrakcji jakie dostarcza mi jego ciało kiedy mam na to ochotę. Tak, taki układ mogę zaakceptować. Fajerwerki zaczęły błyskać. - Gdzie on jest!- byłam zła. Nagle jedna fajerwerka skierowała się prosto na mnie. Niewiele się tym przejęłam. Przeleci przeze mnie jak wszystko. Jestem duchem. I nagle poczułam ból. Uderzyła. Ale jak? Zemdlałam. - Nic pani nie jest?- jakiś koleś w białym szlafroku podawał mi rękę. Zorientowałam się, że wszędzie jest biało. Anioły. Podałam mu rękę a on pomógł mi wstać. Spojrzałam na siebie jego oczami- nie wiem skąd ale wiedziałam, że tak potrafię- miałam taki am biały szlafrok i rzymianki jak wszyscy. Miałam skrzydła ale chwila.... jedno było połamane. - Nie dzięki.- odeszłam od niego. Byłam w mieście. O nie! Byłam w anielskim mieście Los Angeles. Na małym placyku zebrało się niezłe zbiegowisko, ruszyłam w tę stronę. Przepchałam się przez tłum. - Przepraszam, chcę przejść... przepraszam- nagle wypadłam w sam środek kręgu. Stał tam przystojny.... nie BOSKI anioł który pochylał się nad kobietą... chwila on pochylał się nademną! Co jest grane? Dlaczego ja tam leżę? Ale to nie byłam zwykła ja. Ona miała włosy długie do bioder i czarne jak smoła. Wianek z uschniętych kolców na głowie. Grecką, czarną i bardzo seksowną sukienkę, bose nogi i wielkie czarne skrzydła. Byłam blada, jak kreda. Czerwone oczy i usta. Wystraszyłam się. Anioł nademną był wściekły. - okłamałaś mnie Naamah! A ja ci uwierzyłem! Zaufałem! Zakochałem... Ale ty jesteś zła! Okłamałaś mnie mówiąc, że jesteś aniołem. Ja leżąca na ziemi chyba nic sobie z tego nie robiłam chociaż z jednego oka popłynęła czarna jak smoła łza. - Jesteś Panią Zła, wszędzie gdzie jest zło jesteś ty, nieobliczalna, zmieniająca twarz, bawiąca się ciemnością a ja tego nie zauważyłem!! Wynoś się stąd natychmiast!- inna ja tylko uśmiechnęła się z wyższością i wstała z gracją. Odeszła a ja poszłam za nią. - I tak dostałam czego chciałam, już nie jesteś mi potrzebny. I pomyśleć, że coś do ciebie czułam.- nawet nie zadała sobie trudu aby spojrzeć na anioła. Wzgardziła nim jak tylko się dało. Jej głos niusł się po całej okolicy. Dźwięczny jak dzwoneczki na wietrze, ostry jak sztylet, słodki jak miód i toksyczny jak jad. Nie mogłam przestać jej słuchać.- Jeszcze raz powiesz do mnie Naamah aniele a powyrywam ci skrzydła gołymi rękami z tych twoich wiodkich pleców. Zapamiętaj, JA nie mam imienia.- w tym momencie wyszła poza granice miasta. Ja ją śledziłam. Dziwne było to, że cały czas miała na policzku tę czarną łzę. Wyszła gdzieś na chmurkowe pola, tak to wyglądało. Uklękła. - Narodzisz się z ziemi czystej i niewinnej a jednak splamionej złem, pożądaniem, bólem, zbrodnią i rozkoszą oraz pychą. Z łzy którą uroniłam ja władczyni Zła a którą spowodował anioł, najczystsza istota a jednak potrafiąca skrzywdzić. Twoim przeznaczeniem będzie nieść ból, rozkosz, pożądanie, śmierć, zawód, ciemność, zło. Będzie cię to cieszyć ale nigdy się nie nasycisz. Powstać z mojej łzy i stań u mego boku Linico, moja córko.- byłam przerażona, to był rytułał, ten najbardziej zakazany. Tylko ze łzy czystego zła spowodowanej przez dobro mogła się urodzić najbardziej nieczuła bogini na świecie. Córka pani zła- Linica. Słyszałam o niej ale nigdy nie mogłam skojarzyć. Bałam sie nie na żarty. Jestem świadkiem jej narodzin. A wtedy Pani Zła zanuciła: It's to many hearts to hurt, It's to many hearts to save, It's to many hearts to love, To many peoples to love, And when you find the only one who loves you, then you will know that this is it. To many hearts to love and to many peoples to hurt. What will you do? It's your choose love or hurt live or die. - Słyszałam to kiedyś! Słyszałam!- nagle w miejscu gdzie spadła jej łza zaczęła pojawiać się postać. Zaczęło mi się robić niedobrze. Zwymiotowałam. Byłam w błędzie myśląc, że czarnowłosa to ja. Spojrzałam na jej córkę- moje lustrzane odbicie. - To ja...- nagle zjawił sie tu ten sam anioł. Był przerażony. - Nie uda ci się! Ona będzie żyć na ziemi jako normalny człowiek póki nie umrze i się nie zakocha, a wtedy nie będzie mogły już być taka bezuczuciowa jaką ją stworzyłaś.- i nagle ta nowa ja zniknęła. - Ależ kochany, właśnie o to mi chodziło. Ale chciałam, żebyś miał w tym udział, żybyś został potępiony. I się udało kotku.- moja "mm-mama" rozpłynęła się w czarnym demie i znikła. Wtedy ktoś zaczął mnie szarpać. - Przestać!- otworzyłam oczy. Azazel stał nade mną z rakietami. - Aż tak długo mnie nie było, że zasnęłaś?- uśmiechnęłam się ale dalej siedziałam na trawie. Odpalił rakiety i usiadł obok mnie. Przytuliłam się do niego. Teraz naprawdę się cieszyłam, że jest ze mną. Bałam się. Spojrzałam w gwiazdy. Może czeka mnie lepsze jutro ale kiedy? Z oka popłynęła mi łza. Szybko otarłam ją kciukiem żeby Azazel nie zauważył. Spojrzałam na palec. Była na nim czarna łza. Zesztywniałam. - Coś się stało? - Zimno mi. Postaraj się, żeby tak nie było.- uśmiechałam się zalotnie ale w środku aż wrzeszczałam ze strachu. KIM JA DO CHOLERY JESTEM?! mam zamiar to dalej kontynuować, to nie jest tylko odskocznia. Jeżeli nie podoba wam się taki obrót spraw, dajcie mi znać. Napiszcie swoje uwagi a ja później zobacze czy jest sens dalej w tę stronę iść. A teraz coś czego nie mogę się doczekać IDĘ DO ŁÓŻKA dobranoc :) Jak ktoś tą notkę przeczytał utro stąd zniknie i pojawi się w komie ale ja dzisiaj już nie mam siły daltego napisałam tutaj :D Boli mnie brzuch. Boli mnie głowa. Boli mnie huj bo nie wiem jak dawno temu korzystałem z toalety a ci w fartuchach karzą mi leżeć. - No puśćcie mnie!- darłem się do nich chyba już od godziny. - NIe. Musimy zrobić jeszcze parę badań. - Zaraz się zleje! Puśćcie mnie! Ja chce do kibla!!!- miałem tego dość..... Nie wytrzymałem. Lekarze chyba zauważyli bo jeden z nich powiedział. - Siostro potrzebne ręczniki i to zaraz. Mamy niekontrolowany żółty wylew z dolnej części ciała pacjenta.- co???? wtf? Nie prościej było powiedzieć, że rudy się zlał??? Powtórzę to jeszcze raz NIE OGARNIAM LEKARZY!! - No i macie za swoje. Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Czy puścicie mnie wreszcie do kibla?- popatrzeli na siebie ale mnie puścili. Gdy wstałem z łóżka szpitalnego zdałem sobie sprawę jak dawno nie chodziłem. Jakaś lala udająca pielęgniarkę do mnie podeszła. - Dzięki barbie wiem gdzie jest kibel, poradzę sobie.- gdy tylko wyszłem z sali: - WOLNY!!!!- zacząłem wiać w stronę wyjścia z tego wariatkowa. W połowie drogi zorientowałem się, że mam na sobie tylko szpitalny fartuszek co tylko przód zasłania. Nawet majtki mi zabrali! Chcąc nie chcąc złapałem się za dupe i zacząłem wiać jeszcze szybciej. Drzwi. Pchnąłem je i odetchnąłem świeżym powietrzem. Pierdolić świeże powietrze zacząłem uciekać ulicą prosto do domu. Zajęło mi to jakieś 2 godziny. Włamałem się do własnego domu bo resztę mi skonfiskowali w wariatkowie. Od razu poszłem pod prysznic i się ubrałem. Z radością uwaliłem się na łóżku i poszłem spać. Cały czas się zastanawiałam dlaczego Su nie była na spotkaniu ze śmiercią, aniołem i diabłem. Byłam teraz we Francji. Łażenie po świecie świetnie działało na moje myślenie. Właśnie przyjechał cyrk objazdowy z wróżką która żekomo rozmawia z duchami. Było tam pełno kiczowatych atrakcji. - O to tu!- weszłam do fioletowego i widać, że starego namiotu. Spodziewałam się zobaczyć starą, posiekaną zmarszczkami babcię w jakimś cygańskim wdzianku z cekinami, perłami i takimi tam, śmierdzącą kadzidełkami. Fakt kadzidełka były ale przyjemne, chciałam tam wejść, usiąść i pogadać przy herbatce. Wróżka wcale nie była stara. Miała ok 20-21 lat i była ubrana jak normalna, znająca się na modzie nastolatka. Ale jedno trzeba przyznać do fryzjera chyba często nie chodziła. Włosy miała i bez tego dziwne- siwe. Może takie lubi? Stała do mnie tyłem. - Siadaj, wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz.- WTF? Oglądnęłam się za sobą ale nikogo tam nie było. - Co się oglądasz do ciebie mówię. Siadaj.- obejrzałam się jeszcze raz. Ani żywej duszy. - D-domnie mówisz?- wyjąkałam. - Nie do deski za tobą, nie wiedziałaś?- uśmiechnęła się.- Skoro mi nie wierzysz to po co tu przyszłaś? A tak... Chciałaś mnie sprawdzić! I jak? Udało się?- usiadłam. - T-tak. Przepraszam, ja po prostu nie sądziłam, że mnie pani zobaczy pani...? - Sitzu M.- zrobiłam oczy. Słyszałam o niej. Podobno jest bardzo stara i jest prawdziwą wróżką.- Tak i tak. Masz pytania które nie dotyczą mojej osoby?- zrobiła znudzoną minę. - Tak. Z tego co o tobie słyszałam, sporo o nas wiesz. Mam jedno pytanie. Czy dusza może trafić tu gdzie teraz jestem nie idąc pod sąd?- zrobiła dziwną minę. - Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Nie można się dostać do świata pomiędzy nie trafiając pod nóż jak ja to mówię. Ale w twoim przypadku było inaczej... Twoja koleżanka tak nie miała, prawda? - N-nie Sitzu. - Dziwne... Jeszcze o takim przypadku nie słyszałam.- Rzuciła się na regał z książkami. Coś wyszperała.- O ile mi wiadomo tylko istoty nie należące do tego świata tak mają.- popatrzyłam na nią dziwnie. Zrobiła zrezygnowaną minę.- Chodzi o to, że tylko ci, którzy nigdy nie mieli być żywi ale jakimś cudem się stali omijają "sąd". Rozumiesz?- kiwnęłam głową.- Dobrze. A teraz Powiedz mi jak się nazywa twoja przyjaciółka? - Su.- zrobiła wystraszoną minę. - P-pełne imię proszę!- trzęsła się. - Sucrette.- nie wiedziałam o co jej chodzi. - O matko! Nie! Ona, katastrofa.- zaczęła znowu wertować w książkach. Tym razem dłużej.- Mam! Jej prawdziwe imię to Linica. Jest córką.... Ona jest boginią, złą boginią. Nic dziwnego, że ominęła sąd. Ona nigdy nie powinna się urodzić. Ale skoro już ma dwie twarze... Mówisz, że spotkała diabła Azazela, tak? - Ja nic...- ale ona była w swoim świecie. - On prawdopodobnie dał jej trzecią twarz. Pewnie gdy się dowiedziała kim on jest dał jej nową twarz a stare wspomnienia usunął. Tak, tak by było najprościej...- cały czas szamotała się po namiocie jak opętana. Zaczęłam się bać. W końcu podeszła do półki ze szklanymi buteleczkami. Każda innego koloru i wielkości. Wzięła 2. - Trzymaj. Ta..- podała mi sraczkowatą małą buteleczkę- pozwoli jej sobie wszystko przypomnieć a ta- różowa i podłużna- pozwoli jej być tylko jedną postacią. Tą którą będzie chciała, ale najpierw musi wypowiedzieć imię twarzy którą chce ubrać lub prościej, kim chce być Linicką, Su, czy trzecią której nie znam. Tylko pamiętaj kolejność. Zielona a później łososiowa- teraz poczułam się jak daltonista- inaczej nie zadziała. - A skąd wiesz, że to w ogóle zadziała.- zrobiła niewinną minę i się uśmiechnęła. - Nie wiem. Tą pierwszą daję ludziom którzy często zapominają, działa jak lekarstwo. A drugą wariatom którzy myślą, że są dziesięcioma osobami na raz, każę im powiedzieć imię jednej z tych 10 osób i puff! Dzieją się cuda! Tylko uważaj, żeby nie stłuc. Zapasów nie mam a strasznie długo to się robi.- stałam z gałami na wierzchu. Schowałam buteleczki i wyszłam z namiotu. - To cześć.- powiedziałam przy wyjściu. - Cześć i sorry za korzystanie z twojej pamięci i głowy. Na prawdę współczuję tego jak umarłaś.- nie musiała tego mówić. Odeszłam jeszcze szybciej. - Musiałam kochana, inaczej byś mi nie uwierzyła. Wzięłabyś mnie za wariatkę....- usłyszałam w głowie. "Wierzę ci, wierzę" pomyślałam. Teraz tylko muszę znaleźć Su, gdziekolwiek jest. Oj, nie będzie to łatwe wiedząc, że jest z tym wypierdkiem natury. thumb|Sitzu M. Chciałam inny ale mi nie chciało doadć :DD Myślę, że nie masz mi za złe, że cię wrzuciłam :D Bolało mnie wszystko jak diabli. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Zapadałam się coraz bardziej w błękitną toń. Co?! - Ja się topię!!- mądra ja krzyczę pod wodą. Chwila mogę mówić. - No jasne zapomniałam. Ja nie żyję.- spojrzałam w dół. Niedaleko było dno, podpłynęłam tam. Usiadłam na piasku i skuliłam się. Po raz pierwszy od mojej śmierci uroniłam łzę. Zaraz po niej spłynęła następna i następna, i następna... Nie miałam ochoty wracać tam na górę, do ludzi. Pierwszy raz czułam się taka samotna. Zasnęłam. Coś szturchało mnie w nogę. Otworzyłam jedno oko. Ryba skubała mój palec. Ale jak, przecież jestem duchem?! Wstałam i przepędziłam rybę. Spojrzałam na swoje ręce- były porośnięte glonami! - Cholera ile ja spałam?- oderwałam się od ziemi i zaczęłam wypływać na powierzchnię. Była noc. Dopłynęłam do brzegu i się rozejrzałam. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia gdzie jestem. Zauważyłam, że jakiś koleś się na mnie gapi. Podeszłam do niego. - Przepraszam, którego dzisiaj mamy?- mężczyzno uśmiechnął się do mnie. - 29 Grudnia psze pani. Pani nowa tak? Niech se pani idzie, nie lubie takich jak ty i ja. Ja nie lubie, psze pani. Niech se pani...- odeszłam od niego. Koleś był nieźle szurnięty. Żal mi go było. Z tego co powiedział wychodzi, że spałam... ROK! Spałam rok!!! Złapałam się za głowę. Usiadłam na ulicy i zaczęłam płakać. Tęskniłam za Śmiercią, Murielem a NAWET za Azazelem. Poszłabym nawet do piekła żeby tylko nie być tu sama. W moją stronę jechało auto. Zapragnęłam żeby mnie potrąciło, może wtedy bym oprzytomniała? I nagle oszołamiający ból w głowie i klatce piersiowej. Samochód faktycznie mnie potrącił ale zaraz przejechał normalnie przeze mnie jakby nic się nie stało. Zatrzymał się i z pojazdu wyszedł oszołomiony kierowca. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Ej, nie siedź tak na tej ulicy, bo ludzie zaczną coś podejrzewać!- podeszła do mnie jakaś dziewczyna. - Pomogę ci.- wyciągnęła białą jak kreda dłoń. Spojrzałam na jej twarz. Była piękna. Kruczoczarne włosy oblewały jej twarz a równo ścięta grzywka troszkę wyżej niż oczy pokazywała to co najlepsze na twarzy, czyli zielone oczy. Miała czerwone jak krew usta i cała była ubrana na czarno. Legginsy, mini, bluzeczka bez ramiączek i krótka, skórzana kurteczka. Buty miała chyba na 12 centymetrowej szpilce. Wyglądała jak... ale była piękna. - Ty mnie widzisz? Tamten gościu.. Ja..- znowu pociekły mi łzy. A niech to szlag! Otrząsnęłam się. - Pam. Jak zginęłaś?- chwyciłam jej dłoń i wstałam. - Bellatrixe, bez żadnych zdrobnień. nie Bella, nie Trixi tylko Bellatrixe, rozumiesz? - J-jasne.- gdy tylko wstałam odrazu zabrała dłoń. - Raczej nie lubię o tym gadać. Nauczę cię co i jak. Jeśli bardzo się skupisz będziesz mogła być "dotykalna", ale to bardzo męczy i jest z reguły bezużyteczne. Ja najpierw tylko z ręką mogłam tak zrobić a teraz cała i to nawet na pół godziny!- wyraźnie była z siebie dumna. - Musisz też uważać na gluty, pełno ich tutaj, nie wiem jak się dostały ale są niebezpieczne. Oczywiście ludzie ich nie widzą ale jak na nie wpadną to choruję an obrzydliwą grypę. No to tyle o tym co powinnaś wiedzieć, żeby nie straszyć ludzi, że jesteś duchem. A teraz spadam..- podeszła do jakiegoś gościa. Szepnęła mu słówko na ucho i weszli do pobliskiego hotelu. Po drodze odwróciła się jeszcze w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła kpiąco. Wyszeptała: - Po co mam iść do piekła albo nieba skoro TU mam życie, co?- i znikła w budynku. Zatem nie tylko wyglądała jak dziwka ale też nią była. Pokręciłam głową z niesmakiem i ruszyłam przed siebie. Po 5 godzinach marszu byłam zmęczona. Rozejrzałam się wokoło byłam na jakiejś polance przed miastem. Zrobiło mi się czarno przed oczami i padłam jak martwa. Otworzyłam oczy. Właśnie świtało słońce. Ile znowu spałam? Nie było czasu na myślenie od razu zabrałam się za naukę bycia materialną. Szło mi marnie. Co chwilę zapadałam się w tą straszną ciemność ale po kilku próbach potrafiłam zmaterializować całe dwie ręce. Byłam z siebie dumna. Odkąd nauczyłam się cała zmaterializować minęło jakieś 2 lata nie licząc moich zapaści w ciemność. - Wreszcie!- teraz mogłam wyruszyć w dalszą podróż. W pobliżu znajdowały się tory. postanowiłam iść wzdłuż nich. Właśnie przejeżdżał pociąg i coś pod nim nie miłosiernie trzasnęło. Usłyszałam krzyk chłopaka. Podbiegłam tam. Na torach leżało zmasakrowane ciało jakiejś dziewczyny a czerwonowłosy chłopak klęczał przy torach i był zrozpaczony. Usiadłam na kamyku i zaczęłam oglądać to przedstawienie. Do chłopaka zadzwonił telefon, rozmawiał przez chwilę i staną przy torach. - Co on robi?- obejrzałam się. Jechał następny pociąg. - O NIE! Nie wiesz jak tu jest rudy idioto, zaoszczędzę ci tego bólu. Podbiegłam do rudego i stanęłam na torach. Zmaterializowałam tylko same końce palców i starałam się przytrzymać chłopaka. Nagle ktoś go pociągną do tyłu. Przyjechali inni. Chyba jego koledzy. Chociaż może nie ten blondyn bo z wielką radością przywalił rudemu kijem bejsbolowym w łeb. Reszta zajęła się ciałem dziewczyny. - Ej! Lysander zaczekajcie! Zaczekajcie!- ta sama dziewczyna biegła w stronę chłopaków chcąc zagrodzić im przejście ale nic z tego. Próbowała inaczej ich zatrzymać ale przenikli przez nią - Jeszcze trochę głośniej i pobudzisz wszystkie trupy!- krzyknęłam w jej stronę i podeszłam w tamtym kierunku. - Ty mnie słyszysz?- była zaskoczona, nie dziwię jej się sama się bałam jak diabli. No tak, Azazel pewnie się teraz ze mnie nabija. - No jasne geniuszu. Pam. Pam Collins.- odpowiedziałam i podałam rękę dziewczynie. Od ostatniego snu czy wizji straciłam dawny zapał i poczucie humoru jak zauważył mój ukochany. Musiałam sobie zrobić przerwę i wrócić na Ziemię. Chciałam odwiedzić pewne miasteczko. Przyszła mi jego nazwa 2 dni temu podczas snu i pomyślałam, że fajnie by było się tam wybrać. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego ale Azazel niechętnie zareagował na moją "zachciankę" zaczynałam go trochę męczyć, ale ja miałam go owiniętego sobie wokół palca tak samo jak on mnie. My po prostu nie możemy bez siebie żyć. Wzdychnęłam. Brakowało mi upałów Los Diablos. Właśnie przechadzaliśmy się uliczkami miasteczka do którego zachciało mi się przyjść gdy nawiedziła mnie dziwna pokusa. Puściłam mojego seksownego diabła i podeszłam do mężczyzny który właśnie czekał na przystanku na autobus. Zmaterializowałam się i do niego podeszłam. - Hej przystojniaku.- Azazel tylko cicho się przyglądał. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok znad gazety którą właśnie czytał. Zapaliły mu się oczy. Haha, podniecił się... - Hej mała.- przybliżył się do mnie i cały czas gapił się w mój bardzo odsłonięty biust. Uśmiechnęłam się uwodzicielsko i cały czas się cofałam. Krok po kroczku a nieświadomy niczego mężczyzna podążał za mną. Usłyszałam warkot motocykla jadącego prosto na nas. Kierowca nas nie widział, postarałam się o to a dopóki trzymałam odurzonego faceta za rękę ten nie słyszał co się wokół dzieję oprócz mojego głosu który dawał mu ukojenie. Zbliżyłam się i go delikatnie pocałowałam i w tym momencie zdarzyły się dwie rzeczy. Ja znowu stałam się niematerialna a w mężczyznę uderzył motor z prędkością 100 km/h. Uśmiechnęłam się z wyższością. Śmierć na miejscu. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na diabła był zdumiony. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na faceta. Poczułam dłoń na ramieniu. - Byłaś taka piękna i silna...- jego oddech gładził moją skórę. Serce- gdybym je miała- zaczeło mi szybciej bić. Przyśpieszył mi oddech. Kochałam to jak on na mnie działał.- zrobiłaś to idealnie..- znowu. Przymknęłam oczy... - Su...? Tu ty jesteś... tak? Wyczuwam cię...- szlag by to trafił. Dlaczego tą chwilę musi mi psuć jakiś natrętny... Otworzyłam oczy. Parę metrów od nas stał czerwonowłosy chłopak. Spojrzałam na mojego towarzysza. - Azazel, wydaje mi się, że go znam...- coś dziwnego ciągnęło mnie do chłopaka. To coś dziwnego siedziało głęboko w e mnie, w środku... Zza rogu wyszedł białowłosy chłopak z dwukolorowymi oczami. Mogę przysiąc, że tego też gdzieś widziałam. Tylko gdzie?... - Kastiel daj sobie spokój. Su tu nie ma... Nie wiem jakim cudem wydostałeś się z psychiatryka..- Kastiel... Uderzyła mnie fala uczuć. Miłość, ciepło, oddanie, troska, niewinność, poświęcenie... Złapałam się za głowę i upadłam. -Azazel...- wyszeptałam.- Azazel... BOLI!- zaniepokojony mężczyzna podbiegł do mnie i wziął mnie w objęcia. - Już dobrze, już dobrze... Naamah nie ci nie będzie moja droga Naamah...- szeptał mi do ucha. Ale ja poczułam jak próbuje mi grzebać w umyśle. Odskoczyłam od niego. - Jak możesz?!- wpadłam na Kastiela. Chłopak wzdrygnął się. - Lysander ona tu jest! Poczułem to! przeszła przeze mnie!- chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy bo widział jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel przed chwilą delikatnie świecił. - Nie wiem czy to Su, ale coś tu jest nie tak.- był zaniepokojony. Lysander... Nowa fala uczuć. Przyjaciel, oddanie, zabawa, wierność, bliskość, braterstwo... Znowu upadłam ale tym razem to Kastiel klęknął niedaleko mnie. - Su, nic ci nie jest?- coś we mnie chciało rzucić mu się w ramiona, powiedzieć, że nie, nic mi nie jest i czuć jego ciepło i siłę bezpiecznych ramion które nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdziły. Powstrzymałam się jednak. - O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?!- wydarłam się do diabła.- Kastiel się poruszył. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia Su. Wytłumaczysz mi?- otworzyłam szeroko oczy i spojrzałam chłopakowi prosto w jego. Zatopiłam się w jego spojrzeniu. Su... Nagle wspomnienia uderzyły z taką mocą, że przez przypadek się zmaterializowałam i wpadłam prosto w ramiona Kastiela. Otworzył szeroko oczy ale zaraz wziął mnie w objęcia. Poczułam się pierwszy raz bezpieczna. - Wróciłaś...- wyszeptał ze łzami w oczach. - Wróciłam.- przytaknęłam i również się rozpłakałam. - Masz czarne łzy..- przeraził się ale mnie nie puścił. - To... to długa historia.- pocałowałam go. Pocałunek nie był tylko gestem. Przelałam w niego wszystkie swoje emocje. Radość, miłość, poczucie winy, miłość, troskę, miłość, i ból. W jego pocałunku wyczułam 3 główne odczucia. Miłość, ulgę, obawę. Spojrzałam na Lysandra. Musiał tu już tak leżeć na ulicy dobre 5 minut. - Wiesz, że teraz jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza?- wyszeptał mi do ucha. Uśmiechnęłam się. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Ale po Azazelu nie było już śladu. "On wróci. Wróci i się zemści i znowu mnie zniewoli. Nie pozwolę mu na to." pomyślałam i razem z Kastielem zajęliśmy się ściąganiem " zwłok " Lysandra z chodnika. ( nie myślcie, że znowu kogoś zabiłam, Lysander tylko zemdlał a Su tylko to powiedziała ironicznie, chyba widzicie "" prawda? :DD) Byłem wściekły. - JAK ONA MOGŁA?? Jak zdołała przełamać ten czar? MÓJ CZAR! Co ja jej takiego zrobiłem? Przecież było dobrze...- aż się cały gotowałem. Pokój w Los Diablos w którym się znajdowałem był teraz całkowicie zniszczony. Służba którą wezwałem jakiś czas temu była teraz skulona w rogu. Jeden, mały, dość gruby i pewnie głupi odezwał się do mnie. - P-panie racz wybaczyć mi tę śmiałość. Chodzi panu o tę Panią Naamah, tak Panie? Lubiliśmy ją wszyscy Panie. Z wielką chęcią pomożemy ci panie... - Nic teraz już nie pomożecie! Czar prysł... Przypomniała sobie i teraz mnie znienawidzi... A ja...- schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Popełniłem największy błąd jaki diabeł może tylko popełnić: zakochałem się. Potwornie się zakochałem... A teraz ona mnie nienawidzi, wiem to. To jak na mnie wtedy spojrzała z lękiem i odrazą kiedy chciałem pomóc jej z tym bólem głowy kiedy powracają wspomnienia... Ona mnie nienawidzi. Ci słudze chyba nie byli aż tacy głupi bo inny powiedział: - P-panie jeśli można?- skinąłem głową pozwalając mu tym samym na zabranie głosu. - Dziękuję Panie. Kiedyś dawno temu kiedy byłem młody bawiłem się w podglądanie ludzi. Nigdy do końca nie zrozumiałem ich zachowań. Mieszkałem wtedy w centrum Paryża, we Francji Panie. Ludzie chcąc pokazać sobie to co czują, a w tym wypadku była to miłość, wychodzili na nocne spacery i podziwiali gwiazdy. Wiadomo przecież, że Paryż to miasto, stolica miłości... - A co to ma do rzeczy...? - Jean ( czyt Żan) Panie. A to, że w ten sposób okazywali sobie to uczucie. Często mężczyzna chcąc pokazać kobiecie jak bardzo ją kocha organizował romantyczną kolacje przy świecach nad gołym niebem. Kupował jej bukiet najpiękniejszych róż jakie znalazł i szczerze wyznawał, że żaden z tych kwiatów nie potrafi oddać urody jego ukochanej. Kobieta zawsze była zachwycona tym gestem. A te zwyczaje od wieków się nie zmieniły. Więc jeżeli tobie Panie zależy na Pani Naamah radziłbym to właśnie uczynić. A, najwięksi romantycy pisali jeszcze wiersze miłosne do swoich ukochanych w których wyrażali swoje uczucia.- słuchałem go i nie wiedziałem czy go zabić czy po prostu wysadzić. Ja, potężny Diabeł Azazel będę się zniżać do takiego poziomu z powodu kobiety? NIGDY!!! - Powiem tak, takie ceremonie są dobre dla ludzi, pustych, głupich, niedorozwiniętych ludzi. A ja nie będę robił z siebie zakochanego idioty! Nie będę się kłaniał u jej stóp. Jestem potężny i nie potrzebuję robić z siebie nieudacznika, zrozumiano Jeanie?!- sługa skłonił się nisko i przeprosił po czym cofnął się w kąt gdzie stała reszta służby. Znowu byłem wściekły. - Muszę udać się na Ziemię. Zostańcie w Piekle i pilnujcie mojej rezydencji. O gdyby Szef chciał się spotkać to macie mnie natychmiast poinformować. Już wystarczająco mam na pieńku ze starym Luckiem.- to powiedziawszy przetransportowałem się na Ziemię. Zaczynało mnie to bawić. Kastiel dalej nie potrafił zrozumieć, że ja nadal jestem duchem chociaż mnie widzi, słyszy i czuje. Byliśmy u niego w domu. Kastiel siedział na kanapie a ja między jego nogami i głową leżałam na jego umięśnionym brzuchu. Lysander siedział niepewnie w fotelu. Bał się do mnie podejść. Bał się mnie. - Więc mówisz, że przeze mnie wylądowałeś w psychiatryku?- połaskotał mnie delikatnie po bokach brzucha co oznaczało tak. - Biedny Kastuś nie wiem czy mam płakać czy się śmiać zwłaszcza, że zalałeś na do widzenia lekarzom całe łóżko...- tego było najwyraźniej za wiele bo Kastiel zerwał się z miejsca i rozpoczął wojnę na łaskotki. - Haha zostaw, zostaw! Hahahahah Poddaję się! Biała flaga rudzielcu!- niestety zaczął jeszcze bardziej i pewnie by to jeszcze trwało gdyby nie Lysander. - Powiedz Su, jak tam jest, po drugiej stronie? Przeszłaś przez sąd?- był ciekawy. Opanowałam moją i Kastiela głupawkę i zajęliśmy poprzednie pozycje. - Wiesz, jest normalnie. Wtedy na torach...- zamilkłam i spojrzałam na Kastiela któremu łzy naszły do oczu.- Ja przepraszam...- przytuliłam się do niego. - Nie żyjesz Su, z mojego powodu...- zerwałam natychmiast się z miejsca i wytknęłam go palcem. - TY nigdy więcej tak nie mów! Nie żyję tylko z własnej głupoty co nikogo nie dziwi. A jeszcze raz powiesz, że to z twojego powodu to odejdę i już więcej nie wrócę, rozumiesz?!- byłam równocześnie wściekła i smutna. Ja już dawno się z tym pogodziłam dzięki Pam a biedny Kastiel nie może i jeszcze sobie wmawia, że to przez niego. - Nie odchodź Su... Nie będę już o tym wspominał.- przełkną ślinę i się uspokoił. - No więc wtedy myślałam, że jestem normalna. Biegłam za wami. Jak wlekliście ciało Kastiela. Miałam ochotę przyłożyć Natowi! Krzyczałam do was. Ale kiedy się zatrzymałam, w-wy po prostu przeze mnie przeniknęliście a właściwie ja przez was... Właśnie wtedy spotkałam Pam...- łzy mi napłynęły na myśl o niej. Jak ja mogłam ją tak zostawić? Byłam zaślepiona Azazelem... - Pam?- zapytał Lysander - Pam Collins?- wytrzeszczyłam oczy. - Znasz ją? - Mieszkaliśmy w jednej wiosce w dzieciństwie. Później się wyprowadziłem. A jekieś 4 czy 5 lat temu dowiedziałem się, że Pam się utopiła.- słuchałam wstrząśnięta. - Więc tak zginęła. Mi nigdy nie chciała powiedzieć jak umarła. Powiedziała tylko, że musi wybaczyć ojcu... - Co?- Lysander miał dziwną minę.Nie powinnam tego rozgadywać. - Nic.- zobaczyłam ruch za oknem. - Kastiel spodziewasz się dzisiaj gości?- byłam zaniepokojona. Nikt nie może mnie zobaczyć. - Nie. Nikt oprócz Lysa nie wie, że wróciłem. Schowaj się ale nie odchodź.-natychmiast stałam się niematerialna. Kastiel wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je ostrożnie i stanął jak wryty. Podeszłam tam. W drzwiach stał piękny bukiet róż. Było ich ponad 50. Do bukietu była doczepiona karteczka. Kastiel dalej się nie ruszał więc znowu stałam się widzialna ale byłam już słabsza. Wytrzymam tak jeszcze góra 2 minuty. Przyklękłam i podniosłam karteczkę. Są to najpiękniejsze róże jakie kiedykolwiek '' widziałem ale żaden z tych kwiatów nie może się równać z twoją urodą. Mam nadzieję, że zechcesz się ze mną spotkać. Czekam o zachodzie słońca pod Wieżą Eiffla. Zawsze diabelsko twój A. Nie wierzyłam własnym oczom. Zrobiło mi się słabo. Wzięłam bukiet w ten sposób, żeby Kastiel nie zobaczył karteczki. Mimo tego wszystkiego co mi zrobił, zalała mnie fala ciepła kiedy to czytałam. Nie wiedziałam, że stać go na tak romantyczny gest. - Zaniosę do kuchni.- weszłam do pomieszczenia i natychmiast schowałam karteczkę. Powąchałam kwiaty. Pachniały słodyczą i moim diabłem. Azazel miał rację to są najpiękniejsze róże jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. - Kastiel muszę wracać, jestem już słaba. Muszę odpocząć. Obiecuję skarbie wrócę jutro. Narazie Lys. Opiekuj się nim.- i znikłam. Wyszłam z domu Kastiela i spojrzałam na słońce. Za godzinę zachód. Jeszcze zdążę się przebrać. Pstryknęłam palcami i stałam w naszej wspólnej sypialni w Los Diablos. Azazela nie męczyły te podróże między światami tak jak mnie. Wybrałam małą czarną z cekinami, do tego złote sandałki na obcasie i czarny beret. W końcu będę we Francji, tak? Moje długie blond włosy rozpuściłam i przerzuciła na prawą stronę. Wszystko delikatnie podpięłam wsuwkami. Wybrałam złoty zestaw biżuterii, kolczyki, naszyjnik i bransoletki. Makijaż delikatny. Złoto i czerń ale usta pociągnęłam krwisto-czerwoną szminką, Jeszcze maskara i gotowe. Wzięłam złotą kopertówkę do ozdoby i udałam się na spotkanie z diabłem. Byłam ciekawa co on kombinował. Stałam pod Wieżą a po Azazelu ani śladu. Robiłam się wściekła. - Wystawił mnie!- powiedziałam sama do siebie i tupnęłam nogą. W sumie nie podejrzewałam, że diabeł się zjawi ale mnie to zabolało. - Kto cię wystawił?- usłyszałam francuski akcent. Odwróciłam się. Stał przede mną przystojny francuz. A co mi tam. Zrobiłam minę niewiniątka. - Mój chłopak! Miałam się z nim tu spotkać i proszę! Zostałam sama...- teatralnie opadłam na ławeczkę obok. Jaki ten facet był naiwny. - Tak mi przykro ale chyba nie zasługiwał na ciebie skoro nie przyszedł. Jesteś przepiękna. Nie potrafię wyrazić w słowach jaki blask od ciebie bije.- hmmm... skoro i tak zostałam wystawiona to przynajmniej się pobawię. - O, dziękuję. Tak długo już tu na niego czekam.- wzdychnęłam.- Na szczęście zjawiłeś się ty.- objęłam chłopaka delikatnie. - Mogę zatem zaprosić cię do kawiarni?- ucieszyłam się ale zaraz mój zapał prysnął. - Z chęcią gdybym tylko żyła...- mina francuza bezcenna. - S-słucham?- nagle już przestał być zalotny i nieźle się spietrał. - Hahaha taki żarcik.- wzięłam chłopaka pod rękę i pociągnęłam go w stronę lodziarni. Za ladą stała młodziutka dziewczyna i najwyraźniej francuz wpadł jej w oko. Przedstawienie czas zacząć. - 2 lody poproszę. Pistacjowe i....- spojrzał na mnie. Dziewczyna za ladą zrobiła dziwną minę.- Jaki chcesz smak? - Przepraszam do kogo pan mówi? To jakiś żart? - Czekoladowe.- uśmiechnęłam się słodko do chłopaka. - Pistacjowe i czekoladowe. I o co pani chodzi? Para nie może sobie lodów zamówić?- zrobił się agresywny. - Przepraszam, ale obok pana nikogo nie ma i nigdy nie było.- to dobry moment by zniknąć. Chłopak spojrzał w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą mnie widział i zrobił się blady jak ściana. Zrobił coś czego się nie spodziewałam. - DUCHY!!!! RATUNKU!!- wybiegł z lokalu i uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie. A co mi tam upiekę 2 pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Pojawiłam się akurat gdy dziewczyna patrzyła. Natychmiast zbladła. - Przepraszam za niego. Ostatnio jakiś nerwowy się zrobił. Mówi, że widzi duchy.- wzięłam od dziewczyny lody, odwróciłam się i znikłam. - AAAAAAAAA!!- uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. - Co cię tak bawi, słonko?- złapał mnie w tali od tyłu. - Myślałam, że mnie zostawiłeś.- powiedziałam bez uczuć nie patrząc na niego. Odwrócił mnie przodem do siebie i uśmiechną się słodko. - Bo widzisz czekałem z drugiej strony placu. Pewnie jeszcze bym czekał gdyby nie pewien francuz twierdzący, że uwiódł go duch.- pocałował mnie- Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko mnie zastąpisz.-wyszeptał mi prosto w usta. - Widzisz, chciałam sobie odreagować. Mała rada, jeżeli zapraszasz gdzieś dziewczynę, to jej nie wystawiaj bo jak wrócisz może zrobić się nieciekawie, zwłaszcza kiedy tą dziewczyną jestem JA.- uśmiechnęłam się i odsunęłam od niego. Podniósł ręce w geście rezygnacji. - Dobra, to zacznijmy od początku. Pięknie dziś wyglądasz, Naamah.- chwycił mnie za rękę. - Dziękuję i wolę Su. - Dla mnie zawsze byłaś i będziesz Naamah, moją boginią. Su, to takie zwyczajne, a ty z całą pewnością nie jesteś zwyczajna.- pokiwałam głową. Niech mu będzie. Postaram się być dzisiaj miła. - Choć, chciałbym ci coś pokazać.- chwycił mnie za ręce - Zamknij oczy.- posłuchałam go. - Dobra możesz otwierać.- zrobiłam jak kazał. Oniemiałam z zachwytu. Byliśmy na dachu jakiegoś budynku, przede mną stał stolik z kolacją dla dwojga i 2 zapalone świece. Ale najpiękniejszy był widok. Na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy, słońce właśnie zachodziło a to wszystko na tle Wieży Eiffla. - Tu jest cudownie. Postarałeś się.- teraz byłam w stanie mu wszystko wybaczyć. Usiedliśmy do stołu. Nalał nam wina i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. To wino było jakieś dziwne bo w głowie zaczęły pojawiać mi się dziwne obrazy. Blada kobieta z czarnymi włosami podobna do mnie. Anioł. Czarne łzy. I dziwne uczucia wszechogarniające zło, chęć mordu, szał, rozkosz, gniew. To wszystko zaczynało boleć. - Coś nie tak? - Głowa mnie boli. Chyba za dużo wypiłam. A ty co się taki troskliwy zrobiłeś?- wyrwało mi się.- Przepraszam, nie chciałam. - Masz napij się wody.- podał mi szklankę, ale pewności czy tam była woda nie miałam. Zrobiłam łyka. Niebo zaczęło się ściemniać. Nad nami zaczął tworzyć się czarny jak smoła wir i chyba zobaczyłam w środku tego wiru kobietę. Robiła się coraz większa. W końcu stanęła przede mną. Była piękna. Blada cera, czarne włosy. Wyglądała jak bogini. A gdy się odezwała to nie wiedziałam czy prędzej umrę z bólu wywołanym jej głosem czy ze strachu. - Linico...- wyszeptała. - Linico...- powtórzyłam po niej. I w tym momencie stały się trzy rzeczy. Zza murku wyskoczyła nie wiem skąd Pam. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się z wyrazem triumfu i wyższości. A ja padłam jak martwa na ziemię. W umyśle panował mrok. Czułam się jak ktoś wszystkie wspomnienia mi usuwa, jakby odkurzaczem. Bolało jak diabli. Ale w końcu przestało. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na kobietę. - Matko.- powiedziałam pewnie i władczo po czym podeszłam z gracją do niej. Rozejrzałam się. Był tu diabeł który wyglądał na śmiertelnie przerażonego i dziewczyna, która zalewała się łzami. - Naamah...- wyszeptał diabeł. - Su...- powiedziała dziewczyna. Ja się tylko zaśmiałam. - Jestem Linica wy żałosne istoty.- powiedziałam z ironią i znikłam razem z matką. - Coś ty idioto najlepszego zrobił...- byłam załamana a ten patałach tylko się gapił w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą zniknęła moja Su. - Nie tym tonem wieśniaro!- o w końcu się obudził? Nie miałam siły się z nim teraz kłócić.Miałam ważniejsze problemy. Muszę udać się do Kastiela, może on pomoże... - Nie mam teraz czasu na kłótnie. Nie wiem jak ty ale ja chcę odzyskać Su i albo mi w tym pomożesz albo możesz stąd spadać. Wybieraj. - Ty mi nie będziesz warunków stawiać! - A więc żegnam PANA!- odeszłam od tego zadufanego w sobie patałacha. Muszę wrócić do Sitzu M. Ona mnie zabije! Matka ciągle chodziła w kółko. Drażniło mnie to. - Możesz w końcu przestać! Nie mam zamiaru cie oglądać. Poszukam sobie lepszego zajęcia.- Nagle się zatrzymała. - Najpierw muszę pomówić z Lucyferem. Muszę stworzyć pozory. Nie chcę żeby od razu odkryli, że coś się dzieje bo mogliby wszystko zepsuć.. - Mówisz o Aniołach i Diabłach?- upewniłam się. - A niby o kim innym? Ich towarzystwo mogłoby być dość..... uciążliwe.- uśmiechnęłyśmy się lekceważąco.- Ktoś w końcu musi zaprowadzić nowy porządek... - Tak matko ale to nie będziesz ty. Po tym całym zamieszaniu to ja obejmę władzę, nie ty. Jestem potężniejsza, ciebie zaś można złamać.- pojawiła się nagle i przyłożyła mi swoje szpony do szyi. - To się jeszcze okaże...- zrobiłam litościwą minę i odsunęłam jej palec. - Jesteś tylko zbędnym dodatkiem. Potrzebuje cię tylko dlatego, że mnie Lucyfer jeszcze nie zna a nie chcę tracić czasu na zawieranie znajomości z nim i takie tam. Jesteś tylko pośrednikiem matko. Kiedy będzie już po wszystkim, to ja ustalę nowy porządek i zasady oraz oczywiście zasiądę na tronie ty natomiast będziesz mogła pozostać w swoim królestwie.- osiągnęłam swój cel. Matka aż gotowała się ze wściekłości.- Żegnam cię więc.- symbolicznie pocałowałam ją w policzki i zniknęłam. Pora złożyć mojemu koledze niespodziewaną wizytę. Ale muszę odpowiednio wyglądać by mnie z nikim nie pomylił. Stworzyłam sobie pół przezroczystą, czarną suknię z głębokim dekoltem i wcięciem na plecach. Kreacja godna królowej. Włosy rozpuściłam aby swobodnie spadały mi na twarz i podkreśliłam ich kolor. Na głowie stworzyłam czarny diadem z krwisto czerwonymi diamentami. Cerę bardziej wybieliłam i moje usta przybrały krwisto czerwony kolor. Otoczyłam się jeszcze czarną mgłą którą tylko władczyni mroku mogła wytwarzać. Mgłą którą tworzą obawy, lęki, najczarniejsze myśli, mordy, gwałty, samobójstwa, śmierć... Wyglądam idealnie. Zapukałam do drzwi. - KTO TAM?! MÓWIŁEM< ŻE DZISIAJ JUŻ NIE PRZYJMUJĘ GOŚCI!!!!!!!- usłyszałam ryk Szatana dochodzący z gabinetu. "Oj nie ładnie..." cmoknęłam. Weszłam pewnie i z gracją do gabinetu. Lucyfer stał tyłem i mnie nie zauważył. Szybko oceniłam jego wygląd. Bardzo dobrze zbudowany ale nie do przesady. Ciemno blond włosy sięgające ramion i jędrny tyłek. Odchrząknęłam. - CZEGO?!- odwrócił się i zamarł. Jego stalowo niebieskie oczy były utkwione w moich. Miał bardzo zaznaczone kości policzkowe. Jasna karnacja. Po twarzy przypominał dojrzałego, nieco zmęczonego przystojnego mężczyznę. Wszystkie diabły są przystojne. Ubrany był w czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie wpuszczone do butów od jazdy konnej. - Takim tonem?- zapytałam słodko na co on się skrzywił bo w jego głowie zaczęły kłuć miliony igieł. - P-przepraszam...- ustąpiłam mu- Dziękuję.- wyprostował się.- Miło mi Panią powitać Pani...?-zaczekał aż się przedstawię ale to była tylko formalność bo prawdopodobnie dobrze wiedział kim jestem tylko nie mógł uwierzyć. - Linico. Mów mi Lin. Przejdźmy sobie na ty.- uśmiechnęłam się. - Oczywiście. Ale po co tu przyszłaś.- zwęził oczy. Były piękne. - Chciałam cię ostrzec przed wizytą mojej matki. - Królowa potępionych...- zamyślił się a ja skrzywiłam na słowo "królowa". - Tak na nią mówią... Mniejsza o to. Zdradziła mi co zamierza zrobić. - Tak? - Powiedziała, że najpierw chce przekupić ciebie bo jesteś na jej "smyczy" dlatego może tobą manipulować. Nie wiem dokładnie o co chodzi ale będzie chciała cie w coś wkręcić. A wszystko co powie będzie łgarstwem.- Lucyferowi zwęziły się źrenice. Nie ufał mi. - A skąd mam mieć pewność, że ty nie kłamiesz aby mnie w coś wmanipulować i zburzyć moje relacje z królową? - Dlatego, że Królu Piekieł, Diable nad Diabłami jestem po twojej stronie. Inaczej bym cię nie ostrzegała. Jak mam dowieść swej lojalności?- zbliżyłam się do niego dość blisko i przejechałam palcem po jego klacie. Przeszedł go dreszcz. - Coś się wymyśli...- uśmiechną się drapieżnie. Już jest mój. - Jestem otwarta na propozycje...- kusiłam Szatana. - CO?!!! CZY TY WIESZ CO NAROBIŁAŚ?!! Podaj mi tą butelkę proszę...- M. wskazała niebieską buteleczkę. Podałam jej ją a ona ją otworzyła i na mnie wylała. - Co do...?! - To za kare.- uśmiechnęła się- Teraz będziesz śmierdzieć dopóki ja czegoś nie wymyśle. A teraz zjeżdżaj zanim zasmrodzisz całe powietrze!- stałam osłupiała ale po chwili ruszyłam do wyjścia namiotu i tylko usłyszałam:- A mówiłam, żeby uważała to nie! Dlaczego nikt nigdy nie uważa? Dlaczego nikt mnie nigdy nie słucha? A mówiłam...- i wyszłam z namiotu. Fuu! Zaczynałam śmierdzieć! Teraz kierunek Kastiel! -KASTIEL!!!!- poddaje się. Nie mam tyle siły co Su. Ten facet jest niemożliwy! Stoję tu już od 4 godzin i wale w te drzwi a ten dalej śpi. Trudno, sam mnie do tego zmusiłeś chłopie. Weszłam do domu. - Ładnie tu...- rozejrzałam się po mieszkaniu. Gdzie ten rudzielec może mieć pokój? Weszłam na piętro. Ile tu pokoi. Wybrałam pierwsze lepsze drzwi. Rudy spał na łóżku spokojnie jak baranek. Podeszłam do niego i krzyknęłam.\ -WSTAWAJ!- od razu podskoczył. Rozejrzał się dookoła. -Ktoś tu jest?- zapytał ziewając. Zmaterializowałam się. - Tak, i Su cię potrzebuje.- zerwał się z łóżka. - Kim ty jesteś?! I co się stało z Su? -podszedł do mnie. - Jestem Pam, Su ci chyba o mnie mówiła. Ona ma teraz kłopoty i to trochę przeze mnie.- spuściłam głowę i łzy same zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach. Nie chciałam okazywać słabości. Nie lubiłam kiedy ktoś się nade mną litował ale teraz byłam bezsilna, teraz nie mogłam nic zrobić bez pomocy innych. Czułam się mała. - Ej, nie płacz.- podszedł do mnie i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu.- Tak, Su o tobie mówiła i chciałem ci podziękować, że jej pomogłaś. Ona jest niezdarna i niekiedy... - Nie myśli?- wpadłam mu w słowo. Uśmiechnął się. Był przystojny. Starał się uśmiechać ale widziałam, że cierpi.- Usiądź to ci wszystko wyjaśnię...- Kastiel rozłożył się na łóżku a ja mu opowiedziałam co się stało z jego dziewczyną. Myślałam, że na mnie nakrzyczy ale siedział i się nie odzywał. - Jak możemy jej pomóc?- spytał po chwili milczenia. Kamień spadł mi z serca. Wolał działać niż płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem i to mi pasowało. - Mam pewną znajomą, pojedziemy do niej. Ona powinna nam pomóc.- kiwnął głową. Wstał i zabrał parę rzeczy i poszedł do łazienki. - Uff...- teraz to ja padłam na łóżko. Byłam strasznie zmęczona. Stałam się znowu niematerialna. Muszę oszczędzać siły jeżeli chce dowieźć Kastiela do Sitzu M. Wszystko zaczęło robić się czarne. Nie nie teraz! Zapomniałam, że nie spałam od tygodnia, nie mogę teraz odlecieć, nie mogę. Podbiegłam na wpół świadoma do biurka i nabazgrałam miejsce gdzie M. powinna być. Wyjaśniłam też, że dołączę do niego później. Długopis wypadł mi z ręki a mnie pochłonęła ciemność. Jeden problem mniej. Lucyfer już mi ufał a moja matka jest już na straconej pozycji. Teraz trzeba tylko zebrać więcej siły aby zrzucić z tronu Szatana i mogę zacząć planować... -Pani...?- usłyszałam cieniutki głosik. Odwróciłam się. Stał tam mały demon. -Czego?!- krzyknęłam a kiedy on zwijał się z bólu ja się zaśmiałam. Jak ja kocham tortury. - Mam wiadomość. Dowiedziałem się, że Szatan wysłał wiadomość ostrzegawczą do Nieba. Napisał, że się przebudziłaś i żeby mieli się na baczności i....- zerwałam się z fotela. - JAK ON ŚMIAŁ?!!!! MIAŁAM GO OSZCZĘDZIĆ PO OBALENIU GO Z TRONU ALE TERAZ ZGINIE I ZOSTANIE ZMIESZANY Z BŁOTEM JAK PIERWSZY LEPSZY ROBAK!!- machnęłam ręką i moja jadowita mgła otoczyła demona. Usiadłam w fotelu a stworzenie zaczęło się wić i skomleć z bólu. Podłoga zrobiła się czarna od jego posoki. Ścisnęłam mocniej. Demon pisnął ostatni raz po czym rozpadł się w popiół. Uspokoiłam się trochę. Pójdę dzisiaj do tego zdrajcy i będę udawała, że nic się nie stało a kiedy odsłoni swoją trupio bladą pierś wbiję mu szpony w jego zepsute serce i wyrwę je. Gdy jeszcze będzie żył na jego oczach będę się rozkoszować jego krwią, która doda mi siły. Tak, czyli plany na wieczór już mam. Wstałam i podeszłam do lustra. Już czas żeby sprawdzić co z moją matką. Poprawiłam włosy i stworzyłam portal. -Linicka? Jak miło. Co tutaj robisz dziecko?- matka od razu zauważyła moją obecność. - Przyszłam z wizytą zobaczyć co u mojej staruszki słychać.- powiedziałam z przekąsem podkreślając słowo staruszki. Widziałam wściekłość w jej oczach ale ona w przeciwieństwie potrafiła ją ukryć. I dobrze. Ja mogę okazywać wściekłość ona nie, zwłaszcza przy mnie kiedy mogę jej coś zrobić. - Jak widzisz trzymam się lepiej niż byś przypuszczała, dziecino. Słyszałam o twoich odwiedzinach w Piekle, wszyscy już słyszeli. Nawet ci na górze.- uśmiechnęła się jadowicie. Ona będzie mnie straszyć? - I dobrze. Dzisiaj pójdę jeszcze raz żeby się upewnić, że wszyscy na pewno usłyszeli, bez wyjątku. Im więcej osób wie tym lepiej, prawda?- podeszłam do niej. - Czyżbym wyczuwała twój strach? Ty niby Wielka Królowa boisz się mnie? Własnej córki? Mam się..... bać?- zaśmiałam się a matka odskoczyła ode mnie. - Wynoś się stąd! To jest mój dom i nie chcę cie tu widzieć. To święte miejsce nie należy do ciebie!- jaka ona jest żałosna. -Święte? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie...- wróciłam z powrotem do mojej komnaty która znajdowała się... gdzieś pomiędzy światami Nie mogła mieć znajomych bliżej?! Jechałem już 6 godzin. Na kartce widniała nazwa jakiegoś dziwnego francuskiego miasteczka. Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego musiała niknąć akurat teraz? Boże.... ja nie rozumiem duchów! - I nie musisz.- podskoczyłem na siedzeniu. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że wypowiedziałem to na głos. - Nie strasz mnie. - Ciebie? Takiego wielkiego i nieustraszonego kowboja? Nigdy.- zaśmiałem się. - Jesteś podobna do Su.- zdziwiła się. - Tak? A w jaki sposób kowboju? - Obie jesteście szurnięte.- za tą uwagę dostałem pięściaka w ramię. - Mamo pobił mnie duch!- teraz to ona się śmiała ale szybko spoważniała. - Przy Sitzu zachowuj się jak człowiek, z szacunkiem. Ona jest....inna. Jest bardzo silna i potrafi czytać w myślach. Jak cie wkurzy to nawet w myślach jej nie przeklinaj. Tylko ona może nam pomóc a ja już wystarczająco ją wkurzyłam.....- też spoważniałem, ale dziwne było to, że ktoś potrafi ci wejść do głowy. "Zależy od punktu widzenia. Ty jesteś Kastiel, tak? Skręć w lewo nie w prawo." Ciarki mnie przeszły. To było.... straszne. Zrobiłem jednak to o co mnie poprosił ten głos. - Ej gdzie jedziesz?! Nie w tą stronę! - Ta twoja kumpela tak chciała. "Nie kumpela tylko wielka Sitzu M. Hihihihi" - Fajna prawda? Też słyszałeś?- kiwnąłem głową- Cześć Sitzu.- "o już nie śmierdzisz?" Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi a Pam zaczęła chichotać. - Dziewczyny.- westchnąłem i zatrzymałem samochód. Siedzieliśmy w namiocie M.. Zbyt wiele się tu nie zmieniło, oprócz tego, że od kilku godzin panował tu chaos. Książki leżały na ziemi, buteleczki z różnymi maziami były poprzewracane a z niektórych wyciekał płyn. Podłoga cała była usłana kartkami i papierami, jednak M. nie zwracała na to najmniejszej uwagi. Biegała w tę i z powrotem, cały czas na nas krzycząc. Kastiel siedział i tylko głupio się na nią patrzył, natomiast ja starałam się w jakikolwiek sposób z nią porozumieć. Sprawa była bardzo poważna. -Ona rośnie w siłę! Przez ciebie! Ja to czuje, wysysa ze mnie magie. Ona coś planuje.- rzuciła we mnie książką- Masz! Rozdział 250 strona... 1356! Czytaj na głos!- stanęła w miejscu i wlepiła we mnie wściekłe spojrzenie. Spojrzałam na książkę „Spis proroctw, przepowiedni i tajemnic spisany przez Wielki Krąg”. Bałam się nawet zapytać co to jest ten Wielki Krąg ale jednak M. może mieć swoje tajemnice a ja nie muszę ich znać. Podejrzewam tylko, że to jacyś ludzie podobni do niej, bardzo mądrzy i starzy. Otworzyłam książkę na podanej stronie i zaczęłam czytać. -„Kiedy ciemna istota, zwana Linicką się narodzi, każdy, czy diabeł, czy anioł, mag czy duch, każda istota jest zobowiązana wobec Prawa ją unieszkodliwić. Gdy się bowiem narodzi, nadejdzie koniec świata jaki znamy, nadejdą straszne i smutne dni, panowania najgorszego zła.”- byłam przerażona. Spojrzałam na Kastiela, który był blady jak ściana i na Sitzu M., która teraz wydawała się pozbawiona życia. Opierała się o stół, miała sińce pod oczami a jej piękne białe włosy były poplątane i zrobiły się jakieś szare. Zobaczyłam parę zmarszczek na jej zawsze idealnej twarzy. Chciałam do niej podejść ale zatrzymałam mnie skinieniem głowy. -Przepraszam... To nie twoja wina. Od razu powinnam sama się tym zająć, zapomniałam, że ty chciałaś tylko uratować koleżankę i nie miałaś pojęcia o powadze tej sytuacji. To moja wina. Ja słabnę. Czytaj to co jest napisane 50 stron dalej a ty rudy słuchaj bo to coś dotyczy ciebie, jeżeli kochasz ją tak bardzo jak twierdzisz.-spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem na Kastiela. - Z tego co wiem bardziej się nie da!- zerwał się i był trochę wykurzony- Kocham Su i nic tego nie zmieni! -To dobrze.- Sitzu uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Znowu otworzyłam na wskazanej stronie. -„Linicka jest istotą stworzoną ze zła, żądzy, nienawiści, gniewu, nie zna miłości i jest to jedyna rzecz jakiej się obawia. Jak zostało napisane w starożytnej Pieśni z której powstała: „It's to many hearts to hurt, (Za dużo serc do zranienia,) It's to many hearts to save, (za dużo serc do zachowania,) It's to many hearts to love, (za dużo serc do kochania,) To many peoples to love, (za dużo ludzi do kochania.) And when you find the only one (A kiedy znajdziesz tego jedynego,) who loves you, then you will (który cię pokocha, wtedy będziesz) know that this is it. (wiedziała, że to jest to.) To many hearts to love (Za dużo serc do kochania,) and to many peoples to hurt. (i za dużo ludzi do zranienia.) What will you do? (Co zrobisz?) It's your choose: love or hurt (To twój wybór: kochać albo ranić,) live or die.” (żyć albo umierać.) Tylko miłość potrafi ją zniszczyć. Ale jak taki potwór może kogoś pokochać? To niestety nadal pozostaje tajemnicą... - Dobra, wystarczy.- przerwała mi M.- Teraz rozumiesz dlaczego się pytałam czy ją kochasz?- Kastiel pokiwał głową. - Ale przecież wypiła eliksir który miał usunąć wszystkie jej... No wiesz, miał usunąć świadomość o Su i Naamah. Poza tym jak Kastiel miałby się do niej zbliżyć nie narażając się na śmierć? My nawet nie wiemy gdzie ona jest.- zakryłam twarz dłońmi. A już miałam nadzieję. Tak bardzo mi brakuje mojej Su. Poczułam jak łza spływa mi po policzku. No dalej Pam, ogarnij się! Wytarłam łzę i znowu spojrzałam na Sitzu. -Eliksir miał tylko uciszyć, ukryć te „świadomości” jak to ujęłaś. Jak zbliżyć rudego do niej tak, żeby go nie zabiła, to twoja robota ale ci pomogę na ile będę tylko mogła. Trzeba zwerbować tego diabła... A żeby przyszła, wystarczy ją odpowiednio zawołać, ale to już jest tylko i wyłącznie mój problem. Uwierz w siebie Pam, uwierz, bo bez wiary nic nam się nie uda.- podeszła do fotela i usiadła na nim – Kastiel musi ją przekonać, że ona go zna, że go kocha. Sam musi udowodnić swoją miłość do niej. Rozumiesz?- spojrzała na chłopaka. - Chyba, chyba tak. Ale to jest nieźle pokręcone. Jeszcze parę dni temu ledwo wierzyłem w duchy a teraz takie coś. Chyba nie chcę nic więcej wiedzieć, bo zwariuję.- przybrał na twarz grymas ale widziałam tam smutek. Sitzu się uśmiechnęła, chyba bardzo jej odpowiadała taka reakcja ze strony Kastiela. - Ugh..- westchnęłam i złapałam się za głowę- Chyba muszę was teraz zostawić i naładować baterie..- i stałam się niematerialna. Byłam wykończona, nie miałam siły, żeby nawet wstać z krzesła. Odpoczynek dobrze mi zrobi. W końcu muszę mieć siłę jak mam znowu gadać z tą podłą gnidą. Ale właściwie do czego nam jest potrzebny Azazel? Poczułam jak ciemność znowu mnie pochłania. Tym razem jej się poddałam, bo być może to jest moja ostatnia chwila spokoju przed ważnymi wydarzeniami. To działo się tak szybko. M. kazała mi przekonać Azazela, żeby nam pomógł ale ten oczywiście się upierał, że nie będzie pomagał "nędznym istotom" i, że ma własne plany. Ostrzegł nas jednak, że jego Szef planuje zniszczyć Linicke. Przestraszyłam się. Kastiel powoli oswoił się z sytuacją i był bardzo... podekscytowany? Sitzu zamknęła się u siebie w namiocie i wzywała Linicke (wole nie mówić na razie na nią Su, bo to nie jest ona). Dała też Kastielowi jedną z tych buteleczek z maziami. Powiedziała, że najpierw ma jej to wlać do ust a później zacząć gadać. Ja w tym czasie miałam wymyślić jak zmusić Linicke do słuchania Kastiela, tak żeby go nie zabiła. Dużo się wydarzyło w ciągu półtora dnia. - Słuchasz mnie?- z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos M. -Tak, tak.- pokiwałam głową. - To co o tym myślisz?- zapytała i otworzyła jakąś książkę. - Ale co mówiłaś?- M. złapała się za głowę. - Tobie naprawdę zależy na uratowaniu Su czy nie?- skuliłam się na fotelu. - Masz racje, powinnam bardziej uważać, przepraszam.- Sitzu się uśmiechnęła. Teraz nie wyglądała już jak młoda dziewczyna ale jak 40 letnia kobieta, czuła się też słabiej i opuściła ją ta pozytywna energia. Bałam się o nią. - Mam na myśli to, żebyś ją trochę zmęczyła biegając wokół niej i uderzając w nią a kiedy osłabnie spróbuję jakoś ją uziemić. Mam do tego odpowiednie mikstury ale one nie zadziałają jeśli, Linicka będzie w pełni sil.- to mógłby być dobry pomysł gdyby nie... - Ale czym ja mam ją uderzać? Pięściami? A może mam ją na lasso złapać?- M. skarciła mnie spojrzeniem. - To nie czas i miejsce na żarty. Zawołaj Kastiela. Już czas. Idę jeszcze tylko po te mikstury.- skinęłam glową i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Padał śnieg. Może w tym roku święta będą białe? Jutro jest Wigilia, a moim małym marzeniem jest aby spędzić ją wśród nowych przyjaciół. Podeszłam do samochodu Kastiela i zapukałam w szybę. Miał czekać na zewnątrz ale nawet takiego twardziela jak on może dopaść zimno. - Co? Nie widzisz, że marznę tu sobie spokojnie?- rzucił z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem. -To jak, panie już sobie pogadały? - Tak i zdecydowałyśmy się, że dla dobra Su przefarbujemy cie na zielono.- rzuciłam z uśmiechem. - Ale dlaczego na zielono?- teatralnie złapał się za głowę zakrywając ją. - Bo zielony to kolor świąt. - Myślałem, że czerwony.. - Ale czerwony już jesteś. Poza tym zloty też jest ale nie chcesz chyba być blondynką. - Ok, to zróbcie mnie na zielono. A tak na marginesie to co ona ci powiedziała?- spoważniał. - Że mam cię zawołać bo już czas.- przeniknęłam przez drzwi do samochodu i usiadłam na miejscu pasażera. Objęłam się ramionami. - A co jak nam się nie uda?- wyszeptałam. Kastiel spojrzał na mnie. - Co? -Co jeśli zawalimy sprawę, jeżeli nam się nie uda.- zadrżałam. - Nie ma takiej opcji.- objął mnie ramieniem- Cała drżysz, nie jest ci zimno? - Nie ale boje się o Su. - Wszyscy się o nią boimy ale głowa do góry. Su ma najlepszą przyjaciółkę na Ziemi, na pewno nam się uda. Chyba powinniśmy iść.- otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z auta a ja poszłam za jego śladem. Ruszyliśmy w stronę namiotu. - Co tak długo?- M. już na nas czekała z dziwną torbą. - Pam opowiadała mi co dokładnie będziemy robić. (Przepraszam, że tylko tyle ale pisałam wczoraj dalszą część w Wordzie i zapomniałam zapisać i mi przepadło :((( Obiecuję wstawić resztę jutro albo po jutrze!! Tylko, że to będzie w osobnej części, czyli do końca tej powieści jeszcze 2 części. :) ) Byliśmy na torach. Na tych samych, na których po raz pierwszy spotkałam Su. Strasznie się bałam. Jak my ją uratujemy? Jak ona teraz wygląda? Bardzo się zmieniła? Czy będzie taka sama? Zadręczałam się tysiącami pytań. Spojrzałam na Kastiela. Właśnie rozmawiał z M. jak dokładnie ma przebiegać nasza misja ratunkowa, przerabiali to już chyba z 10 raz. Czas nam uciekał. M. już odprawiła rytuał czy cokolwiek ona tam robiła więc pozostawało nam tylko czekać. Minuty wydawały się godzinami, a godziny latami. Zauważyłam, że już nie przejmuję się tą walką tylko tym oczekiwaniem. - Idzie, przygotujcie się...- powiedziała w końcu M. Rozejrzałam się ale niczego nie zauważyłam, jednak na wszelki wypadek zajęłam ustaloną pozycję. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Nie tylko nie teraz! Ledwo powstrzymałam wymioty. Nagle zerwał się lodowaty wiatr i usłyszałam głośny huk. Spojrzałam na drogę. Pojawiła się tam czarna, gęsta mgła a w niej postać... Otworzyłam usta z przerażenia. Najbardziej bałam się w tej akcji tego, że zranię Su ale kobieta która szła w moim kierunku nią nie była. Nabrałam powietrza i wyszłam na przeciw Linicki. W jej spojrzeniu nie było niczego znajomego, widziałam tylko gniew i żądze mordu. - Kto ośmielił się mnie tu wezwać!- odezwała się a jej zimny głos poniósł się po całej okolicy. Teraz albo nigdy. - Ja. Mam do ciebie pytanie.- spojrzała na mnie i od razu przypomniało mi się powiedzenie "gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać", jakie to w tym momencie było prawdziwe.- Czy na prawdę jesteś taka potężna jak mówią czy to tylko bajki?- wściekła się i ruszyła szybciej na mnie. Muszę ją obezwładnić, muszę ją obezwładnić ale jak?! Zerwałam się z miejsca i zaczęłam uciekać. Była coraz bliżej, czułam jej oddech na ramieniu. Wyciągnęłam z torby nóż i rzuciłam nim w twarz Linicki. Chyba trafiłam bo zaczęła piszczeć ale zaraz przestała. Przebiegłam przez tory i wskoczyłam na najbliższe drzewo. Wyciągnęłam jedną z wybuchowych mikstur od Sitzu i poczekałam na Linicke. - Nie uciekniesz mała gnido! Za to co zrobiłaś zmuszę szczury żeby cie zjadały żywcem. Kawałek po kawałku.- najgorsze w tym było to, że powiedziała to niemal słodkim głosem. Zobaczyłam, że jest już prawie pod drzewem i cisnęłam w nią miksturą. Nie wybuchła zbyt imponująco więc postanowiłam cisnąć w nią całą torbą wypełnioną tymi miksturami ale wcześniej wyciągnęłam ostatnie 2 noże. Teraz mocniej wybuchło ale dalej nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia. Chciałam zeskoczyć z drzewa ale złapała mnie jakaś czarna macka. Nie mogłam się ruszyć a macka ściągała mnie z drzewa prosto do Linicki. Rzuciłam w to czarne coś nożem ale nic mi to nie dało a tylko straciłam broń. Drugim nożem wycelowałam w jej twarz ale była na to przygotowana i z łatwością uniknęła pocisku. Teraz macki oplatały całe moje ciało i zaczęły mnie dusić. - Już nie jesteś taka mądra co?- uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. - Pomocy! Ratunk...- macki oblepiły mi twarz. Wyrywałam się ale to tylko wzmacniało uścisk. A więc to tak. Polegliśmy. Zawiodłam moją Su. Już miałam oddać się w ciemność bo ból był już nie do wytrzymania ale nagle uścisk zelżał. Skorzystałam z okazji i wyrwałam się. Odskoczyłam jak najdalej od czarnych kajdan. Spojrzałam na Linicke i nie wierzyłam własnym oczom. Z jej pleców wystawał ogromny, płonący miecz a za nią stał nie kto inny jak Azazel. - Tęskniłaś?- zapytał ironicznie ale słyszałam, że był lekko zdyszany. - Chyba pierwszy raz ciesze się, że cię widzę. Dzięki.- on w odpowiedzi tylko kiwnął głową. Szybko skoczył do Linicki i jednym płynnym ruchem wyrwał jej miecz z pleców. Podbiegł do mnie. - Co masz zamiar zrobić? Zabić ją?- zapytał. Chyba był chętny do współpracy. - Unieruchomić. Spróbujemy ją uratować. - szybko odskoczyłam z miejsca w którym stałam bo właśnie tam uderzyła macka. Na szczęście diabeł też uciekł. - Dlaczego tylko ty jesteś? A anioły?- krzyknęłam do niego równocześnie rzucając w Linicke kamieniem. - Bo tylko ja byłem za opcją nie zabijania jej. Inni są już w drodze, jedni i drudzy więc jak chcesz ją uratować lepiej się sprężaj. Jeszcze jeden cios tym mieczem powinien ją obezwładnić. Odwróć jej uwagę.- powiedział i zniknął gdzieś za krzakami. To moja jedyna szansa. Wzięłam garść kamieni. Nie było łatwo je wyciągnąć spod warstwy śniegu. Podbiegłam do niej. - Ej głupia kukło tu jestem!- odwróciła się w moją stronę. Teraz jej biała twarz była czerwona od gniewu. Rzuciłam w nią kamieniami. Dostała po głowie. - Ty wredna żmijo!- puściła na mnie dziwną czarną kule mazi ale ją ominęłam. Zaczęłam uciekać ale poślizgnęłam się na lodzie i upadłam. Błagam Azazel działaj zanim ona mnie dopadnie... Była już 2 metry od mnie kiedy zobaczyłam jak z jej brzucha wychodzi płonące ostrze. Przebił ją na wylot... Jeśli ją zabił to osobiście odetnę mu głowę. - Jeśli chcesz ją ratować to teraz masz jakieś 5 minut.- powiedział i odszedł w kierunku drzewa. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam, że z jego ręki mocno cieknie krew i bardzo utyka na lewą nogę. - Kastiel teraz! Szybko!- zawołałam w kierunku kępki krzaków za którą siedział a sama, nie wiem czemu, poszłam w stronę diabła zobaczyć jego rany. W końcu byłam mu to winna, uratował mnie. To była moja jedyna szansa. Su leżała na ziemi w rosnącej kałuży krwi. Podbiegłem do niej a ona tylko rzuciła mi nienawistne spojrzenie. Zabolało. Nienawidziłem siebie za to, że doprowadziłem ją do takiego stanu ale teraz w końcu miałem szanse aby to wszystko naprawić. Uklęknąłem przy niej. -Su... Su to ja, wiem, że tam jesteś...- wyciągnąłem buteleczke z jakąś miksturą, którą dostałem od M. i wlałem jej płyn do ust. Prawie mnie przy tym ugryzła. - Spadaj stąd idioto zanim cię zniszczę!- krzyknęła i złapała się za ranę na brzuchu -Co ty mi dałeś? Zabije cie!- teraz albo nigdy Kastiel. - Su, spójrz na mnie! To ja! Pamiętasz mnie? Wróć do mnie prosze...- spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy i nic. Zero mojej Su, zupełnie jakby jej nigdy tam nie było - Su kocham cie...- nagle mnie spoliczkowała. Spojrzałem na nią jeszcze raz z błaganiem ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. Tak mnie ma Su. Przepadła. Jest teraz Linicka. Już miałem wstać kiedy coś sobie uświadomiłem. Przecież Su cały czas była Linicką bo taka się urodziła tylko, że wtedy jej "złe" cechy były blokowane. Wiem, że Su rzadko się wkurzała, a jak już to robiła, to lepiej było do niej nie podchodzić. One są jednym. Su to Linicka, a Linicka to Su. Nie mogę jej tak zostawić, kocham ją. Musze tylko pamiętać, że teraz mam do czynienia z tą złą. Ująłem jej twarz w dłonie. - Kocham cie Linicko. Nie ważne co zrobisz, znam cie. Wiem, że jesteś dobra, miła i kochająca. Jesteś też zła ale potrafisz z tym walczyć i to właśnie czyni cię silną. Jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem. Właśnie dzięki tobie zrozumiałem, że nie kocha się za coś lecz pomimo wszystko. I tak jest. Kocham cię mimo twych wad, bo nikt nie jest idealny, a ty jesteś wyjątkowa.- coś ją ruszyło, widziałem to w jej oczach. Słuchała mnie i wracała do siebie. - Kocham was obie. Ciebie i Su.- pocałowałem ją. Przelałem w ten pocałunek wszystkie emocje jakie do niej czułem. Z początku jej usta były zimne jak lód i nie odwzajemniała pocałunku jednak po chwili jej usta zmiękły i pocałowała mnie nieśmiało. Odsunąłem się od jej ust i złapałem ją za rękę. -Kastiel?- wyszeptała cicho. Pamięta mnie. Wróciła! - Witaj wśród żywych mała.- przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i znowu pocałowałem. Tym razem pokazałem na co mnie stać. *** PAM *** Okazało się, że Azazel ma zwichniętą nogę i mocno podrapaną rękę. Wzięłam troche śniegu i zmyłam zaschniętą krew a następnie prowizorycznie opatrzyłam ranę. Podczas całej operacji siedział cicho i tylko mi się przyglądał. - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?- odezwał się kiedy skończyłam. - Byłam ci to winna, uratowałeś mnie.l Zapomniałeś już?- on jednak dalej sie we mnie wpatrywał. - Moje rany szybko się goją. Już ich prawdopodobnie nie ma. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?- czy on zawsze jest taki upierdliwy? - Pomogłeś mi z Su. Nie zabiłeś jej tylko mi pomogłeś. Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko nie pójdzie na marne i Kastiel ją uratuje.- chyba się zamyślił. Miałam już wstać i iść zobaczyć co z rudym i Su kiedy sie odezwał. - Kochasz ją. On też ją kocha. Nie chce się jej pokazywać. Zostawię ją teraz w spokoju ale przekaż jej, że w Piekle odbiorę to co do m nie należy. - Dlaczego w Piekle? Może tam nie trafi...- chciałam coś powiedzieć ale mi przerwał. - Piekło to teraz najlepsze miejsce gdzie może trafić. Wróciła spowrotem do ciała, u góry nazywają to "zmartwychwstaniem" a to jest zabronione - widząc moją minę dodał - nie będę ci teraz tłumaczyć dlaczego. Po prostu już nie ma wstępu do Nieba. Piekło jest chyba lepszym miejscem niż unicestwienie jej duszy, wysłanie w pustkę? Przekaż jej to jeśli chcesz albo zachowaj dla siebie. - powiedział to i odleciał. Ta rozmowa była dziwna ale nie powiem jej tego. Nie powinna się o tym dowiedzieć. Czy w ogóle Kastielowi się udało? Odwróciłam się i do nich pobiegłam. Su trzymała się za brzuch i opierała na rudej małpie. Rozmawiali. Ona żyje. Udało się. - Su!!!!! Wróciłaś!- rzuciłam się jej na ramiona a ona odwzajemniła uścisk. - Pam, tak bardzo mi przykro... Przepraszam za wszystko... przepraszam- zaczęła płakać. - Głupia! Nawet mi tu nie rycz! Nie masz prawa za nic przepraszać!- Kastiel nas rozdzielił, chciałam na niego krzyknąć ale on kiwną głową dając mi do zrozumienia, że nie czas na to. - Musimy zabrać ją do M., teraz.- Su oparła sie trochę na mnie, trochę na Kastielu i tak szliśmy do samochodu gdzie czekała. Su cały czas nas przepraszała za wszystko i płakała, była w fatalnym stanie. Gdy doszliśmy do auta przeżyłam szok. Sitzu znowu była sobą! Jej włosy znowu lśniły, z twarzy znikły zmarszczki a oczy błyszczały. Kiedy tylko nas zobaczyła wyszła z pojazdu. Uśmiechnięta podeszła od razu do Su. - Zaraz wszystko będzie dobrze, zapomnisz o tym wszystkim i znowu będziesz sobą.- na te słowa moja przyjaciółka wyrwała mi się i cofnęła o parę kroków. - Nie. Ja chce wszystko pamiętać. Nie mogę o tym tak po prostu zapomnieć jakby nic się nie wydarzyło! Ja to muszę pamiętać! To, że zapomnę nie sprawi, że całe to zło zniknie! Ja musze pamiętać! MUSZE!- krzyknęła z wściekłością ale zaraz się opamiętała i znowu rozpłakała. M. zrobiła smutną minę. - Rozumiem cie, w takim razie podam ci tylko tabletkę na uspokojenie, zgoda? Jesteś teraz zbyt roztrzęsiona, żeby z tobą rozmawiać.- kiwnęła tylko głową i opadła na ziemię ze zmęczenia. Kastiel od razu wziął ją na ręce i wsadził do samochodu. Ja nie wsiadałam. Widziałam jak M. podaje jej lek i jak odjeżdżają. Teraz kiedy Su wróciła, ożyła, już nie pasuję do jej świata. Nie mogę wiecznie udawać, że żyję skoro tak nie jest. Mój czas na tym świecie się już skończył, nie jestem jej już potrzebna. Ma przyjaciół którzy się nią zaopiekują. Ja jestem tym wszystkim już zmęczona i mam ochotę w końcu odpocząć. Mam jeszcze parę spraw, które muszę jeszcze załatwić. Chyba w końcu nadszedł czas żeby złożyć wizytę ojcu. Minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd wróciłam do domu. Dowiedziałam się, że Titi zaraz po moim pogrzebie wyjechała do Europy, do mojej kuzynki. Biedna, bardzo musiała to przeżyć... Moi przyjaciele dalej nie wiedzą, że żyję a Kastiel na dzisiaj zorganizował spotkanie. Boję się jak zareagują. Przełączyłam kanał w TV. Ja to mam szczęście akurat leciał program o duchach... Pam. Ostatni raz widziałam ją jak mnie wsadzali do samochodu. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jest. Dlaczego mnie zostawiła? Może już przeszła na drugą stronę? Wiem jedno, już nigdy nie zobaczę mojej "siostry". Wyłączyłam TV. Przeszłam do kuchni zrobić sobie płatki, od rana nic nie jadłam. Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że nie muszę nic jeść dlatego jem 1 posiłek dziennie. Moje ciało domaga się więcej ale ja nie potrafię tyle w siebie wcisnąć... Myślę, że to trochę potrwa zanim wrócę do zdrowia. Naszykowałam miskę i mleko, miałam już wyciągnąć moje ulubione płatki z szafki kiedy zobaczyłam bukiet zwiędniętych róż, które dostałam od diabła. Azazel. Jego najmniej mi brakuje, chociaż... Zmienił się ale dalej jest aroganckim i myślącym tylko o sobie dupkiem. Czy go kiedyś zobaczę? Chyba tak, ale dopiero na tamtym świecie. Jak to teraz zabawnie brzmi, kiedy tam byłam i wróciłam. Kastiel twierdzi, że nie jestem do końca sobą, mówi, że ja się niby powstrzymuję. Jest w tym trochę racji. Nie potrafię już patrzeć na świat beztrosko i niewinnie jak każda nastolatka. Żyje ze świadomością tego co zrobiłam, że zabiłam człowieka bo mi się podobało. Cieszę się, że nie pozwoliłam usunąć tych wspomnień, teraz to część mnie. Czuję ją. Każdy dzień jest walką o dobre wybory, dlatego każdy jest wyjątkowy. Czuję jak mnie ciągnie do ciemności a pokonując ją z każdym krokiem sobie przebaczam, staję się silniejsza. - Słyszysz mnie księżniczko?- usłyszałam za sobą głos Kastiela. Kastiel, mój wybawca. To przeżycie bardzo nas do siebie zbliżyło ale on też się zmienił. Już nie jest aż tak wredny i zrobił się na prawdę troskliwy.- Słyszysz mnie? Halo!- pomachał mi ręką przed oczami. - Tak, słyszę małpo.- uśmiechnęłam się do niego a on pokazał na miskę i na podłogę. - To dlaczego rozlewasz mleko po podłodze?- spojrzałam na moje płatki. Miska już dawno była pełna mleka a na dodatek cała szafka i podłoga też była oblana. - Oj. - Oj?- zapytał podając mi ścierkę. -Tak, oj.- powycierałam mleko i wzięłam pozostałość z moich płatków do stołu. Zaczęłam jeść ale każda łyżka była torturą. Czułam jak wszystko mi się cofa. Odsunęłam od siebie miskę. - Nie mogę. - Ale przecież jesteś głodna.- Kastiel usiadł obok mnie i złapał mnie za rękę. - Jestem ale tego nie zjem. Nie mogę, nie potrafię...- głos mi się załamał. Czułam jak z dnia na dzień robiłam się coraz słabsza ale nie potrafiłam z tym nic zrobić. - Jutro idziemy do lekarza, on ci pomoże.. - Pomoże? A jak spyta co jest tego przyczyną to powiem, że umarłam a duchy nie potrzebują jedzenia a jak zmartwychwstałam to nie potrafię niczego przełknąć? Jak myślisz za kogo on mnie wtedy weźmie?- krzyknęłam ale po chwili oparłam głowę na rękach - Kastiel ja nie mam siły. Może mi przejdzie a może nie. Ale lekarz nic tu nie pomoże. - Nie możesz tak mówić. Albo tam pójdziesz z własnej woli albo cie zwiąże i zaniosę.- poczochrał mnie po głowie.- A teraz idź na górę i się ubierz buraku bo wyglądasz jakbyś właśnie z grobu wstała. - A tak nie jest?- odpowiedziałam ze zdziwioną miną ale kiedy zobaczyłam, że Kastiel szykował się żeby mnie połaskotać od razu uciekłam do pokoju. W co by tu się ubrać? Nie będę przecież kombinować. Naszykowałam sobie czarne rurki, fioletową bokserkę, czarny płaszczyk, fioletową bandanę na rękę i poszłam do łazienki. Po 20 minutach byłam gotowa i zeszłam na dół. W salonie siedział już Lyssander, on jako jedyny dowiedział się że nie jestem już duchem. Na początku nie wierzył, ale kiedy zobaczył mój stan, stwierdził, że duch nie mógłby tak kiepsko wyglądać i dał się przekonać, że jednak jestem żywa. - Hej.- zawołałam siadając obok chłopaków na kanapie. - Cześć.- odpowiedział ze swoim spokojem. Brakowało mi tego. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo mi brakuje moich znajomych Rozalii, Alexa, Armina a nawet Iris. - Jak tam Roza? - Powiedziałem jej, że przeżyje szok kiedy tu przyjdzie, wystraszy się ale też ucieszy ale nie jestem do końca pewien jaka będzie jej reakcja. - Zrozumiem jeśli się przestraszy i nie będzie chciała mnie więcej znać, ale to będzie trudne..- Kastiel objął mnie ramieniem. - Spokojnie, jesteś w dobrych rękach.- rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi a ja natychmiast zesztywniałam. - Kastiel, proszę, ty otwórz, ja nie dam rady.- on tylko kiwnął głową i poszedł przywitać gości. - Hej Kastiel, co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Dlaczego to spotkanie jest tutaj? Przecież to dom Su...- słyszałam głos Rozalii a za nią chyba Alexy. - Dokładnie, to trochę... Nie bardzo korzystać z jej domu. - Was też miło widzieć. Wejdziecie czy mam was wciągnąć?- po jego głosie domyśliłam się, że bardzo ładnie się do nich wyszczerzył. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i się zaśmiałam. - Kto tam jest? Mówiłeś, że tylko ty i Lyssander a słychać jakąś dziewczynę.- odezwał się Armin. - Przepuście mnie!- krzyknęła moja przyjaciółka i wleciała do salonu. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła zamurowało ją a ja natychmiast spoważniałam.- Alexy! Armin! Chodźcie tu! Też to widzicie czy ja wariuję?- chłopaki do niej dołączyli i też stanęli jak wryci. - Hej.- powiedziałam nieśmiało a Kastiel już był przy mnie. Moi przyjaciele dalej stali i milczeli a ja traciłam nadzieję. - Jak zaraz czegoś nie powiecie to wam walne.- powiedział Kastiel. - Su... Su to naprawdę ty?- wyszeptała Roza a ja skinęłam głową -SUUUUU!!- podbiegła do mnie i rzuciła mi się na szyje. Odwzajemniłam uścisk.- Ty żyjesz! Ale jak? - To dość długa i nie ciekawa historia. Ale tak, żyję. Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie.- uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Zaraz po Rozalii chłopaki się na mnie rzucili. Spadł mi kamień z serca. Wszyscy siedliśmy i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Opowiedziałam im część mojej historii, nie musieli znać szczegółów. Tak się cieszyłam, że odzyskałam moich przyjaciół. Staram się żyć na 100% bo trzeciej szansy już nie dostanę dlatego muszę wykorzystać do końca tą którą mi teraz dano. = Od autora = Hej! Nie mam zbytniego doświadczenia w pisaniu opowiadań ale mam pomysł i dobre chęci :) Chciała bym opowiedzieć historię naszej Su trochę inaczej. = Ankieta od autora = ' Z kim powinna być Su? Kastiel Azazel ' = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Su :P" by Rejven24? Tak Nie ' = Ankieta od autora = ' Czy chcecie następne opowiadanie ode mnie? Tak Nie ''' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Kastiel